Kamen Rider Kabuto: The Path of Heaven
by Spartan719
Summary: Naruto decides to run away after he had enough being neglected for his sister. Soon he met Hikari Tendou, who soon adopted him and named him Souji Tendou. Now years later Souji became the armored warrior who walks the Path of Heaven. Kamen Rider Kabuto!
1. Heaven's Path is Revealed

**AN: Alright, time to begin our Kabuto Story starring Naruto. I'm not really a fan of Naruto myself but I know enough to attempt to pull this off. I was also inspired by one of Toa Solaric's stories and a few others regarding Naruto being neglected for his sister. But there are a few differences so without further saying: ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1: Heaven's Path is revealed.

"How am I doing Tou-san?" asked a seven year old girl. She had blue eyes and dark red hair. Her name was Natsumi Namikaze, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. She's been training early to use Kyuubi's chakra to become a better ninja.

"Very good, I guess you are my daughter." said Minato Namikaze, the Third Hokage.

"You'll be the best ninja in no time!" Kushina Namikaze happily said.

Meanwhile unknown to them, in the window was a seven year old boy. He had blond spiky hair and the same blue eyes as Natsumi. His name was Naruto Namikaze, Natsumi's twin brother.

"_They're at it again." _Naruto thought to himself.

It's been seven years since a masked stranger attacked along and released the Kyuubi no Kitsune from Kushina. Minato managed to seal Kyuubi away in one his children, Natsumi.

Ever since they were born, Natsumi was pampered like a princess due to her 'gifts'. While Naruto has been left to rot in the dirt and no one even acknowledged his existence. When he tries to spend time with his father, he finds him at his office. When he tries to spent time with his mother, she's always focused on Natsumi. Even his godfather and other family figures were all too busy spoiling Natsumi.

Even his twin ignored him and due to the amount of attention she's been letting her ego go to her head. To him, Naruto always felt that he wasn't even part of the Namikaze or Uzumaki clan. And, finally after all these years he finally had enough of everything in Konoha and decided to run away. He had to wait for the perfect timing to make sure there is no ANBU member patrolling outside. And that day would be his and Natsumi's eighth birthday.

On the day of his birthday, his predictions were right as everyone was celebrating Natsumi's birthday and no one was even greeting him. Naruto went through the village gates and looked back at it one last time.

"I hardly believe they even notice my disappearance." Naruto said before he went into the forest. He was exploring around for a few hours now until it started to rain. "Just my luck." Naruto said and started running, hoping not to get wet until he saw a small house. It was skeptical but Naruto went to the house but instead went inside the small shed next to it. Naruto sat in there thinking what to do now until…a small mechanical red rhinoceros beetle flew by around him.

"Hey! Who are you!?" it demanded.

"What the heck are you!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I asked first." The two were beginning to argue until an old woman walked in and noticed the two.

"Kabuto Zecter, who is this?" The old lady asked. Naruto looked at the Kabuto Zecter who soon landed on the old woman's shoulder.

"I don't know. I was going to get something here until I saw this child here."

"I see…" The old lady looked at Naruto for a few seconds. "C'mon you must be tired and hungry. Let me help you." She said catching the two in surprise.

"But Tendou, what if he's a thief or a killer or…?"

"Even so, a child cannot be left in the dark. And, I'm sure he's here for a reason." The Kabuto Zecter gave a sigh.

"Fine, I won't like it but I trust you enough, Tendou." The old lady nodded and led Naruto in the house. She placed a towel on Naruto and gave him a bowl of soup. When he tried he was simply amazed by how well this tastes. The old lady was patient and waited for Naruto to finish. When he was done, he said.

"Thank you, uhhh…"

"You're welcome and it's Hikari. Hikari Tendou."

"Thank you, Tendou."

"Now then, how about you tell me your name?" Naruto was reluctant but due to the kindness Hikari offered he responded.

"Naruto…Naruto Namikaze." Hikari was a little surprised.

"Oh my! That's big name but why are you here?" Naruto started explaining everything about his life in Konoha to Hikari and Kabuto Zecter. About his sister, how they left him alone for her, and how everyone in his village ignored him. Hikari had a surprised and soon a disgusted look on her face while the Kabuto Zecter was equally shocked.

"What kind of family is that!? If I see them then I would…" The Kabuto Zecter said before grumbling.

"A family that does not treat its own members equally then they have no right to be called a family." Hikari said.

"Tendou, is there anything we can do for him?" The Kabuto Zecter asked. Hikari thought about it before taking a closer look at Naruto. She soon finally came to a decision.

"How about you live here with us?" Naruto was surprised.

"Why?"

"Because your family casted you out for power of another therefore they have committed a terrible sin and do not even have the right to call you their son. I can tell a lie and so far you told me no lie. I could tell that deep down you're a good boy and deserved better than them." Naruto was starting to cry tears of joy. These two have been more of a family to him than any of his so-called 'family'.

"Thank you,..Kaa-san."

"Kaa-san? Oh my! I'm too old to be called a mother so please call me 'Obaa-chan'." Naruto nodded.

"Ok, Obaa-chan." Hikari looked at him again with a tender smile before saying.

"Now then, you'll need a new name. I doubt you want to keep your old one." Hikari was right to him; his name was just a burden now and wanted nothing to do with the Namikaze or Uzumaki clan.

"What do you have in mind, Obaa-chan?"

"How about Tendou…Souji?" Naruto, now Souji, nodded. He liked this new name and Kabuto Zecter flew around him until he landed on his shoulder.

"This is Kabuto Zecter and he will be your partner."

"Partner?"

"I'll explain another day but let me tell you a story…about the man who walks the Path of Heaven."

* * *

(6 Years later)

Souji dyed his hair black and had it set down to avoid being detected by ANBU. Over the years Hikari told him about the Worms and how he and Kabuto Zecter can fight them. He and Kabuto Zecter trained and were also the best of friends even if Souji doesn't tend to show it. Souji also learned that Kyuubi was also sealed with him but…

* * *

_Souji found himself in some sewer and explored it until he saw a cage. Holding a very tired and weakened fox, while examining him Souji's eyes widened as he remembered the legends._

"_You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Souji concluded. Kyuubi got up and nodded._

"_Your father split my soul and chakra and used it to revive your mother. My soul however, found its way to you. I've been watching you the past few years and your childhood…not even I could bear it. I will accept any punishment you wish." Souji thought about it._

"_Obaa-chan said this, 'Never blame others if they intend no harm'. You were just as much as a victim as I was." Kyuubi looked at him with surprise before saying._

"_Thank you…Kit."_

* * *

Souji was now in Wave upon hearing rumors and suspected that Gato could be a Worm. Kabuto Zecter was flying behind him until he detected Worm signatures and led Souji to where the signatures were the strongest. When he arrived at the place he sees Zabuza, an A-rank nuke-nin, and a team from Konoha. He becomes surprised when he sees his former twin sister, Natsumi, among them. She almost looked like her mother but her red hair was a little darker and not that long. He sees them being attacked by a group of Worms and were obviously too weakened by their own fight.

"Hey, aibou, is everything alright?" the Kabuto Zecter asked.

"It's her." Souji answered. The Kabuto Zecter looked in surprised and remembered what Souji told him about her.

"So, what do we do?"

"Obaa-chan said this, 'take on your problems one step at a time.' For now, we have to ignore them until the time is right." The Kabuto Zecter gave a chirp of understanding and flew. Souji got his belt ready. The Worms were about to finish them off until a little red mechanical rhino beetle was slashing at them with its horn. The ninja looked to see where the beetle was going, until it landed in Souji's right hand. Natsumi's eyes widened at the sight of his face, despite the color of his hair.

"Nii-san?" Natsumi asked. Everyone on Team 7 especially Kakashi and Natsumi were surprised to see Natsumi's long lost twin brother.

"Obaa-chan said this, 'Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule everything.'" Souji then pointed at the sky with his left hand. And when he did the sun somehow began shining on him. "My name now is Tendou Souji." He then showed a mechanical belt with a black slot.

"Henshin!" Souji then placed the Kabuto Zecter in the slot.

"**HENSHIN!"**

Souji soon became consumed by hexagons until all that was left was an armored warrior. He had bulky silver armor with bits of red over lapped a black bodysuit. He wore black boots with silver metal plating on them going towards his ankles. The outer side of his lower legs had silver metal plates on them and his ankles had three to four silver He also had silver knee pads above his knees. On the sides of his thighs were metal plates. His shoulders were covered in bulky metal armor that had rounded ends. The underside of the shoulder armor was red while the rest of it was silver. The front and back of the shoulder armor each had a silver metal orb that acted like a joint. On his left shoulder that the front orb had a strange symbol that looked like a beetle and had the word ZECT written within it.

His arms were covered in silver segmented armor and his forearms were bound with silver jointed gauntlets. He wore a silver chest plate that had a red upper piece that wrapped around his neck. He had a silver antenna on the front of his head and a small forward facing horn on top of his helmet. He had a single blue eye plate set under the silver armor of his helmet, the edges around the eye plate trimmed in red. He also seemed to have a silver mouth plate. This was Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form.

Everyone was surprised but the two Worms charged. Kabuto quickly pulled out his Kabuto Kunai Gun and started shooting them. This was causing a lot of damage to them but they managed to get close to Kabuto. Kabuto quickly changed his gun to an ax and starting attacking as well. Everyone was surprised with how well he was fighting. He was perfect in dodging and how precise he was in attacks. He soon managed to destroy most of the Worms. But soon one started to glow red.

Its green outer skin melted off, like it was molting, revealing a new form underneath. It howled angrily. What they were looking at now as a monster with rib like bones adorning its whole body. It had a boney high collar and a skull like face with razor sharp teeth.

Everyone was surprised except Kabuto. The Worm charged at a super high speed and slammed Kabuto towards a tree. Kabuto stood up as if nothing happened.

"I see, so it's time to use the other form." Kabuto said before he flickered the horn on his Zecter. His armor soon had electricity surrounding it and his armor looks like it was about to pop off.

"Cast Off!" He then pulled the horn completely.

"**CAST OFF!"**

Kabuto's outer armor pieces flew off and a very high pace. Some of it hit the Worm while the others had to duck. A long horn attached to the chin of his helmet rose up. It attached to a slot above his blue eye plate, creating a beetle horn. His single blue eye plate had now become two blue eye pieces.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!"**

He still had on his black body suit but most of the bulky armor was gone. Now his armored body was much sleeker. His thighs and lower legs still had the side armor plating and his feet still had the armored boots but the extra out armor was gone. He still had his silver knee pads too. Nearly all of the segmented armor on his arms was gone as well. His upper arms now only had a single silver plate covering the sides as did his forearms. His forearm armor plates connected to silver wrist bands which also connect to a Black Hand guard trimmed in silver on each hand. His shoulder armor was also less bulky. The top parts were a shiny red color while being trimmed in silver. The outer sides of the shoulder armor were flat yet slightly rounded.

His helmet and chest plate had undergone the biggest change. His chest plate was now more pronounced, looking like body armor. Nearly completely crimson red in color, only the lower sides around his ribs and parts of his back were trimmed in silver. A black track line separated the chest armor, giving it the appearance of two solid pectoral plates and two solid abs plates.

His helmet was really different. The top was mostly red in color while the bottom half was silver and trimmed in black. The black linings also seemed to separate some of the silver area, giving it a distinguished look, really like that of a beetle. The black part of his helmet also trimmed around his silver mouth plate and his blue eye pieces. On the top of his helmet was a small forward facing silver horn. The long red horn from before went right up the middle of his helmet and slightly spread out to the sides at the tip of the horn. This was Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider form.

Kabuto then looked up at the monster as it began to get back up. Just as the Worm charged again, Kabuto pressed his right hand on the black square pad on the right side of his belt.

"Clock Up." He said quietly.

"**CLOCK UP!"**

Soon everything to Kabuto and the Worm seemed to be at a complete stop while to Everyone else they only see a red blur colliding with a green one.

(Play Full Force)

(In Clock Up)

Kabuto and the Worm were trading blows. The worm was trying to at least land a hit but Kabuto was dodging every single one of them. And when he countered his hits did a lot of damage to the Worm. The Worm got his webbing out and uses it to rip two trees from their roots. It tried hurling them at Kabuto but he moved away. He transformed his ax to a kunai and starting slashing at the Worm. He managed to stab him in a vital area before his belt announced.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

(End Full Force)

Everyone became surprised when they saw Kabuto who just stabbed the worm and two trees on the floor. Kabuto pulled out his kunai and placed it away. He walked up towards Tazuna and Team 7 while pressing the buttons on the top side of his Zecter with his right thumb.

"**1 **(making his way towards them), **2 **(checking for a reasonable distance), **3**." Everyone then saw the Worm getting up and starting to charge at Kabuto.

"Nii-san! Look out!" Natsumi said. Before she can do anything Kabuto pulled the horn back to its original position and said this to no one in particular.

"Rider…Kick." He then pulled the horn back.

"**RIDER KICK!"**

The energy from the belt soon traveled to Kabuto's helmet. It went up the horn and back down to his right foot. When the Worm was at him, Kabuto quickly countered with a spin kick. His foot had hit the Worm directly in the face and the Worm exploded. When the explosion faded they see Kabuto raising his right hand to the sky and pointing to where the sun should be and his left hand on the left side of his belt. Before anyone can talk to him…

"**CLOCK UP!"**

In a red blur he was gone and Natsumi's only chance to reconnect with her brother.

* * *

(Not too far)

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

Kabuto stopped. He placed the Zecter's horn back to its original position, pulled it out of the belt, and let it go. Kabuto then turned back to Souji with the Kabuto Zecter flying around him.

"So that was your sister?" Souji nodded. "Will she be a problem?"

"It's not that I don't trust her; it's that I don't trust Konoha."

"Even your former family?" Souji nodded.

"Let's go, Ayano Kosaka and Shiro Kuzama probably have more information by now." Souji started walking with his Zecter behind him.

"Agreed, besides their Sasword and Drake Zecters are always so interesting to talk to." The Kabuto Zecter said.

* * *

At Tazuna's house Team 7 were trying to rest their wounds while Zabuza escaped during Kabuto's fight.

"Who was that?" Kakashi asked.

"That was Kamen Rider Kabuto. He appeared one day taking on these monsters but everyone thought he was an urban legend until now." Tazuna said.

"Kabuto, is going to show you that there is no need for ninjas like you!" Inari said.

Sasuke Uchiha was wondering on how to get Kabuto's power so he could use it against…him. Sakura Haruno was day dreaming that Kabuto was Sasuke. Kakashi was thinking how to explain this to Minato later.

In the guest room, Natsumi was slumped against the wall and thought about the day her brother disappeared.

* * *

_(6 years ago)_

_Natsumi decided to check in on Naruto after the party. She was thinking that maybe she was a little bit of a burden to him and wanted to spend some time with him. But when she went in his room, there was no one there and the room was perfectly clean. She later looked everywhere in the house and that was when she went to her parents' room._

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san, I can't find Nii-san." This caught Minato's and Kushina's attention._

"_Are you sure, you checked everywhere?" Minato asked and Natsumi nodded. The two went in Naruto's room and they find his family picture on the floor shattered._

* * *

Ever since that day Natsumi blamed herself because everyone was pre-occupied with her that they forgot about her brother. She then thought about her brother, how his name was now Souji Tendou, and that he is Kamen Rider Kabuto. The more she started thinking about her brother, the more tears she started to make.

"Nii-san…I'm sorry."

* * *

Souji and his Zecter just arrived at the inn and looked around until he saw young girl eating. She had short black hair with russet-brown eyes with a pale skin complexion. She looked around to be Souji's age and carried a sword with a mechanical purple hilt on her back. She was wearing black denim shorts with a lightish red leather belt, white belted boots,a white-sleeveless shirt with a hoodie over her head outlined with fur, and a zip-up collar and a white jacket with gray lining on it. Her name is Ayano Kosaka. Next to her was a little mechanical scorpion, the Sasword Zecter. The Sasword Zecter looked at Souji and Kabuto Zecter before alerting Ayano.

"Hey, aibou, company." Ayano turned around and saw Souji and his Zecter. Ayano became Souji's friend not long after she inherited the Sasword Zecter and the Sasword Yavier from her grandfather before he and the rest of her family died. She's been traveling with him and Shiro ever since. Ayano greeted Souji with a smile as he took a seat that was across from her.

"What do you think of their food?" Souji asked.

"Can't complain but it pales in comparison to yours. So, what's up?" Ayano asked as she continued eating.

"Before that, where's Shiro?" Souji asked. Ayano pointed to her right and Souji saw a young man around his teens. He wore a hat, has a slight build, was wearing a casual black jacket, and was flirting with a couple of the girls. Next to him was a somewhat big mechanical dragonfly, the Drake Zecter.

Souji dragged Shiro back to their table while the Zecters were on a separate table having their own conversation. Shiro was a huge flirt but always failed. Shiro got his Drake Zecter and Drake Grip when his father passed it on to him. Originally Shiro used it to become a mercenary until he met Souji and was convinced there was more to life than this.

"Jeez, Souji, give me a break." Souji and Ayano sighed.

"Do you two have the information?" Ayano and Shiro nodded.

"Wasn't easy but when we snuck in there our Zecters started going off like crazy. Luckily, we only fought a few." Ayano said before Shiro gave Souji the report.

"So you found Zabuza?" Souji nodded.

"I found him along with a team from Konoha…among them was my sister." Shiro and Ayano were surprised. Souji told them about his past and was glad that he was free from them. "I saw them being attacked by Worms which confirms our suspicion."

"Ok but what do we do about the team from Konoha especially your sister?"

"Obaa-chan said this, 'the past can only be dealt with in the future.' A part of me expected this and right now I want to focus on this before focusing on my problems. But…can I count on you two?" Shiro and Ayano smiled.

"Is that a dumb question? We're your friends even though you might not act as one but you did help us out in the past." Ayano nodded in agreement before talking.

"Yeah, you helped us before and now let us help you as your friends. After all, Riders stick together, right?" Souji gave a light smile before nodding. He got up and left.

"I'm getting some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."

* * *

**AN: In case you're wondering, Ayano is from Code Geass specifically the Akito the Exiled OVA. I thought it was a good idea at the time so think of her as this world's Ayano. Also Souji is a little more open towards having friends because he still has a little of Naruto's personality. Also there is NO harem for Souji because I'm sick of seeing it. It's overused if you ask me. I haven't decided a pairing yet so let me know what you guys think. Alright, you know the drill: review or pm for questions, comments, or concerns. I'll be focusing on either Ryuki or Decade before going back to Code Eternal. That's all, goodnight.**


	2. Business in Wave & Visions

**AN: Wow, is all I have to say about the responses that I'm getting for this story. It's the beginning of Code Eternal all over again. Speaking of which, Code Eternal's latest chapter will be started once I published my Decade story. Now let's get a few things straight about this story:**

**1) Souji/Naruto is still related to the Namikaze family in blood the only difference is dyed hair that is set down and no whisker marks. He also doesn't use chakra a lot. Other than that and slight niceness; this is still the same Souji Tendou from the Kabuto series.**

**2) I have still not decided the pairing for the story. Feel free to continue leaving suggestions until I can reach a decision. (Except Fu because I have something…planned for her pairing).**

**3) I'm still figuring who would be which Rider. So feel free to leave those suggestions as well.**

**Now, ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto, Code Geass, or the Kabuto series except any OCs.

* * *

Chapter 2: Business in Wave/Visions

Souji wakes up and sees the Kabuto Zecter activating as well. After Souji took a bath and showered, he went downstairs and only sees Shiro drinking coffee with the Drake Zecter on the table.

"Where's Ayano?" Souji asked.

"Ayano said she wanted to tour around the town while searching for any Worms." Shiro complied.

"The Sasword Zecter also said that she needed sunlight every now and then." The Drake Zecter continued. Souji and the Kabuto Zecter weren't really surprised because ever since Ayano lost her family the Sasword Zecter was the closest thing, other than Shiro, Souji and the rest of the Zecters, and because of that the Sasword Zecter has been trying to act like a father figure towards her.

"I'm not surprised, anyways; I'm going to buy some food to cook with later." Souji said. If Souji was known for one thing, it was his cooking. A lot people swore that it was a 'taste from Heaven itself.' Shiro nodded.

"You mind if we come too? The Drake Zecter and I could use some fresh air as well." Souji nodded.

"Obaa-chan said this, 'Fresh air can be a remedy towards nearly everything'." Shiro sighed. By now he and Ayano were used to Souji quoting his grandmother even though he does it on a daily basis. The four soon left the building.

* * *

**(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

**As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next shows Kabuto in Rider Form arrives being aurrounded by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.**

**{Kimi ga negau koto nara. Subete genjitsu ni naru darou. Erabareshi mono naraba.} Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Souji, Shiro, and Ayano walking in different paths. The next is a meteor crashing in a forest.**

**{Bousou wo hajimeteru.} The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by an abandoned tower. **

**{Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahou. Jikan ga nai.} Scene shows Souji on his bike, getting off, and walking away. We soon see Ayano and Shiro on their bikes as well.**

**{Moving Fast. Kokoro mo. Tokei hashirase.} Natsumi looks at her old family picture. Ayano plays around with her sword with the Sasword Zecter on her shoulder. Shiro is practicing his aim with the Drake Zecter watching. Souji and Kabuto Masked Form pass through each other. The same with Shiro and Drake Masked Form and with Ayano and Sasword Masked Form.**

**{Ashita no sono saki e} Souji, Shiro, and Ayano were standing back to back with their respective Rider forms. A child Natsumi offers her arm to a child Naruto on the floor while Naruto just stares at her.**

**{Kimi no tonan tatakau tabi. Umarekawaru. Nani Mieru. Speed koeteku motion.} Kabuto uses Cast Off and transform into his Rider Form. He shows off his clock up as he ran past the frozen explosions. **

**{Ittai jibun negai. Dare no tsuyosa. Shinjirareru.} Natsumi begins to cry then noticed green slime dropping from the ceiling. Ayano and Shiro stopped what they're doing as they noticed Souji in front of them. **

**{Kousoku no vision minogasu-na. Tsuite koreru nara.} Kabuto start fighting in Clock Up along with Drake and Sasword. The three Riders stand side by side as the screen is covered up by insect wings and soon the logo.**

* * *

(Somewhere else in the village)

Ayano was walking around while looking at some of the ruined buildings and checking out the weapon shops. Some of the merchants tried to barter with her to get her Sasword Yavier but failed. The Sasword Zecter was on her shoulder.

"Ayano, you should really take off your hood." The Sasword Zecter stated.

"Why?"

"Your skin is always pale in my eyes. You need more vitamins in your body." Ayano sighed. The Sasword Zecter has been trying its best to be a father figure towards Ayano but…she gave it an 'A' for effort.

"I think my amount is good."

"Ayano…" Ayano finally gave in and sighed. Ayano went for her hood and pulled it down revealing her hair.

"Better?"

"Much. Look, I'm just looking out for you. I promised you grandfather, while he is on his death bed, that I would take care of you. Alright?" Ayano nodded and went for a bench to get a spot to relax.

"I wonder what Souji and the others are doing." While Ayano was thinking she hears someone approaching her.

"Excuse me but can I sit next to you?" Ayano looks and her eyes widened when she sees Souji's twin next to her. The Sasword Zecter jumped off and wandered somewhere out of range while she quickly regained her composure.

"Not at all." Natsumi smiled and sat next to Ayano. Ayano takes a good look at Natsumi and notes how similar she looks to Souji. She decided to strike a conversation. "Aren't you one of the ninjas from Konoha?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Rumors mostly."

"I see, well, to answer your question I am."

"So what are you doing here?"

"My sensei has been trying to teach us how to move on trees and I already knew it a while ago. So I decided to use my free time searching for someone." Ayano knew that she would be looking for Souji now but not this soon. "What about you? You don't look like you're from around here."

"I'm…I'm here looking for someone with some friends of mine." Natsumi then looked at Ayano's sword.

"That is an interesting sword that you have. Where did you get it?" Ayano looked at it for a brief second.

"It belonged to my family for a long time and after they died I inherited it."

"I'm sorry; I know what it's like to lose family."

"_And you brought that on yourself." _Ayano thought before talking. "Don't worry, humans are fragile, anyways." She soon notices everyone running and screaming. Ayano quickly got up and went to see what was going on along with Natsumi. When they got there, they see a Worm rampaging through the streets.

Natsumi tried to attack first but was soon thrown back. She tried using Kyuubi's chakra but had no luck. Ayano was watching along with the Sasword Zecter.

"What do we do?" the Sasword Zecter asked.

"We have to help." Ayano pulled out her sword and charged. She slashed at the Worm in the back and caused some damage to it. "Now!" Ayano the held her sword in a reverse grip in her left hand. On the hilt was a slot big enough for the Sasword Zecter.

"Yosha!" The Sasword Zecter jumped into Ayano's right hand.

"Henshin!" Ayano then placed the Sasword Zecter onto the slot.

"**HENSHIN!"**

Ayano then placed the sword in her right hand as she was consumed by hexagons. Soon Ayano was donned in purple and silver armor with orange cables running down her back and arms. Her face was covered in a silver helmet with a green horizontal visor. A spike was on her chin while a scorpion tail was on the top of her head. This was Kamen Rider Sasword Masked Form.

Natsumi seemed shocked as she recognized the sword while the Worm focused its attention on her. Sasword charged and slashed him against the chest despite its attempts to strike back. Sasword then used her Blood Vessels to hold the Worm in place as she continued slashing at the Worm. The Worm kicked Sasword off of him and soon started to glow red a little bit until it molted into the Sectio Worm.

"Better finish this quick." Sasword said to herself before pushing the Sasword Zecter's tail against the blade. Just like Kabuto, Sasword's upper armor pieces began to pop off with electricity running through them.

"Cast Off!" She yelled.

"**CAST OFF!" **

The armor pieces flew and Natsumi ducked while the others hit the worm. Sasword now looked completely different just like Kabuto. Her arms had silver armor covering them. Her torso had mostly silver except for the purple scorpion adorned over the right side. Her shoulder pads were styled after a scorpion's claws. The helmet had two large green eyes with a scorpion tail sticking out of her head.

"**CHANGE SCORPION!"**

Sasword got her sword ready as she prepared to attack her enemy. The Worm then use its Clock Up to attack and Sasword just dodged in time.

"Clock Up." She said while hitting the side of her belt.

"**CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

Sasword was slashing against the Worm while dodging its hits as well. The Worm striked her in the chest but Sasword blocked the hit with her sword. Sasword kicked him away and slashed at him until he looked weakened.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

The Worm was down but not out, however, Sasword needed to correct that.

"Rider Slash." She then pulled the tail of the Sasword Zecter and placed it back in.

"**RIDER SLASH!"**

Energy traveled up to her helmet and soon into her sword. Her sword was now consumed by and dripping poison. Sasword charged in and slashed at the Worm a few more times until it exploded.

Natsumi watched in awe and realized that she must know something about her brother. But when she got close enough.

"**CLOCK UP!" **

And soon enough she was gone. Sasword got to a safe distance before reverting back into Ayano. Her Zecter soon jumped on her shoulder.

"I have to find the others." She stated.

"Agreed, they need to know about this." The Sasword Zecter said.

* * *

(Elsewhere in the village)

Souji was disappointed because the ingredients that he needs were too expensive thanks to Gato's high prices. Shiro was flirting with the manager for a discount but had no luck. The Drake and Kabuto Zecter were watching from a roof across the street.

"How are you used to him?" The Kabuto Zecter asked.

"Who? You mean Shiro?" The Drake Zecter complied.

"Yeah, he's one of the most annoying humans that I ever met."

"He's not bad once you get to know him."

"We've known him for two years, not seeing much improvement."

"Well I've known him longer, so trust me, it takes a little more time than two years. Also-." Before the Drake Zecter could say anything, he and the Kabuto Zecter detect Worm signatures.

"Let's go."

"Right."

Souji and Shiro walked out with the groceries that they could afford until the Zecters came in, grabbed the groceries, and flew off. The two knew what was going on.

"Well, duty calls, huh?" Souji said nothing as he walked towards the path the Zecter showed them while Shiro was catching up to him.

(In the Forest)

Haku was gathering herbs to make a special blend for Zabuza but unknown to her, a Worm appeared out of the forest and sees Haku. By the time it got there the Kabuto and Drake Zecter appeared and slashed at him. Haku looked at the mechanical insects as they flew back to their respective partners.

"Souji, let me get this guy." Shiro stated.

"You're sure?" Shiro nodded.

"Yeah, besides, I don't want to get rusty and I've always wanted to save a damsel in distress." Shiro pulled out a handle and the Darke Zecter let out a beeping noise as it landed on the slot. When it did a latch closed it and it now looked like a gun.

"Henshin!"

"**HENSHIN!"**

Souji and Kabuto Zecter watched as Shiro transformed into his Masked Form. His left shoulder pad was similar to Kabuto's but was somewhat more rounded, the top part a teal blue color and set with silver tubes that connected to a part of his torso armor. His torso armor was black in color with a teal blue armor front that also acted as a high rise neck guard. The tubes on top of his left shoulder armor attached to this neck guard. His right shoulder armor looked similar to dragonfly wing tips that were hidden underneath his torso armor. The upper center of his torso armor had two red plates that looked somewhat like bug eyes. The lower half had two long segmented tubes that wrapped around his back and sides and connected with the lower front of his torso armor, looking similar to insect legs.

His helmet was also drastically different. It was mainly black with a silver metal fin on the top. The front of his helmet had a blue trimmed visor cover that had four semi-horizontal slits, allowing him segmented vision. The center of the eye plate had two red gem plates, giving the front of his face a similar look to that of a dragonfly's body; the sides outlined in silver. Jutting from the sides of the silver trim were four pointed ends colored a dark blue. The most bizarre feature was a long silver hose connected to his mouth plate, giving it the appearance of a respirator. This hose went down and then slung itself over the left side of his neck guard.

The front orb oh his left shoulder plate also had a ZECT symbol in the shape of a dragonfly, the word ZECT placed on its body. This was Kamen Rider Drake Masked Form.

"Yosh!" Drake said before he charged in. Drake stopped and fired his gun at the Worm. The Worm then charged and was engaged in a fight with Drake. Drake then used his gun as a melee weapon and when the Worm was far enough Drake fired his gun. Haku was watching in amazement because Zabuza did tell her of Kabuto but she didn't think there would be other Riders.

The Worm was starting to get pissed off and because of that it molted until it looked exactly like the Worm Souji took care of the other day.

"Ok, time to go all out." Drake said before pulling the ring on the throttle that was on the end of his gun. Just like the others, Drake's upper body armor looked like it was about pop off as electricity surrounded it.

"Cast Off!" Drake announced as he pulled the trigger.

"**CAST OFF!"**

The armor scattered and some it hit the Worm, Haku dodged it, and Souji easily stepped to the side as an armor piece was coming for him.

The lower half of his suit remained the same but the upper half greatly changed. His left shoulder armor was now in the shape of a dragonfly's head and was colored a dark cobalt blue. On the out end of it was a teal blue colored piece that looked its mandibles. His chest armor had two silver ab-like pieces set on a black torso plate. The left side of his chest armor though seemed to have a more organic detail to it like that of the underside of a dragonfly's body and was colored teal blue. The front and back of his torso armor had a pair of dragonfly wings that his right chest plate and also made up his right shoulder armor plate; the wings edged in a red color. The right inner side of his chest plate was also silver in color.

The armor on his right arm also changed. The armor was teal blue in color and segmented in places and the hand pad over his right hand looked similar to the two sharp points of the ending piece of a dragonfly's tail. His helmet also underwent a new look. Though mostly black in color, his jaw line was trimmed in silver. The front of his helmet had a teal blue colored design of a dragonfly's body with the lower thorax acting as the mouth plate. Situated in the center of the body, just between his two dark blue eye pieces was a small red gem. His dark blue eye pieces looked similar to the wings of a dragonfly. The small red gem glowed for a moment and then, along with his eye pieces, flashed for a few seconds, signaling that his transformation was now complete. This was Kamen Rider Drake Rider Form.

"**CHANGE DRAGONFLY!"**

The Worm roared before it used its' Clock Up abilities.

"Clock Up."

"**CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

Drake was shooting at the Worm and his shots were much faster now. The majority of his shots did hit the Worm but the Worm managed to get close enough. The Worm slashed but Drake rolled under it and sent a kick to the behind. Drake attempted a punch but the Worm blocked it and kicked him. Drake jumped in the air and flipped as he shot the Worm. He continued shooting at him while in mid air. When Drake landed he jumped again and gave multiple rapid shots to the Worm. The Worm looked very tired and Drake was ready to finish him.

(Out of Clock Up)

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

Haku was surprised to see a victorious Drake and a weakened Worm. Drake pulled the wings of his Zecter up and pulled it making a scope to aim with. He turned around and pulled the throttle again as he announced.

"Rider Shooting."

"**RIDER SHOOTING!"**

Energy traveled up to Drake's helmet then back down to his gun as he aimed it with both hands. He pulled the trigger and the gun released a huge ball of energy and when it collided with the Worm it left a massive explosion. Haku was amazed, to say the least.

"Here." Drake offered his hand and Haku took it while blushing a little.

"Who are you?"

"Kamen Rider Drake, your knight in shining…" before he could finish he felt a hit on the back of his head. Drake knew what this meant. "Unfortunately, until next time…Clock Up."

"**CLOCK UP!"**

And, to Haku, he disappeared again.

(In Clock Up)

Drake looks behind and sees Kabuto in his Rider Form.

"What was that for?"

"She's working with Zabuza and you decide to flirt with her?"

"What can I say? I may be a Rider but I'm also a lover to all women, no matter what they do." Kabuto shook his head as he sighed.

"You're lucky Ayano is not with us otherwise she would do more than a hit to the head. Anyways, let's go, we did our part." Drake nodded as he followed his comrade.

* * *

During the whole course of the day, Souji and Shiro met up with Ayano. Ayano warned Souji of Team 7 being in the village which Souji took seriously and of her encounter with a Worm, then Souji told Ayano of their enouncter and Shiro's latest flirt which earned Shiro a kick from Ayano. The next few days, the Rider left when all their Zecters started detecting a massive Worm signature.

They see Team 7, Zabuza, Haku, and Tazuna exhausted from their fight as they were being faced by Gato and the rest of his men.

"So, you're failing to kill the bridge builder Zabuza." Gato smirked, "No matter. I wasn't going pay you anyway."

"What?" Zabuza snarled, pissed off, "What do you mean by that?"

"Money!" Gato answered, "Did you know you cost more than the missing-nin I have employed? You're quite famous, since Kiri is willing to empty their accounts to get your head."

"You bastard!" growl Zabuza.

"It too bad…I should let you _humans _gone to waste in this matter" Gato said in glee and with a snap of his fingers, all of the men soon transformed into various types of Worms. Gato laughed as he himself transformed into Epilachna Worm.

Sakura screamed while the others were all intimidated and were deciding what to do.

"Humans, prepare to die!" Just then the Zecters appeared and started attacking and went back to their partners. Souji, Ayano, and Shiro appeared out of the trees and walked in front of the Team 7 and the former mercenaries.

"Nii-san…" Natsumi said. Souji looked at her with a cold look before facing Gato and the rest of the Worms.

"Obaa-chan said this, 'People who steal things, lose something even more important'." Souji while he pointed at Gato. "Like you."

"**And, what would that be?" **Gato asked.

"Your life. Shiro, Ayano, Zecters, ikuze." The two nodded and the Zecters as well. The three prepared their Zecters and took out their respective Rider equipment.

"Henshin!" All three yelled before placing their Zecters in their places.

"**HENSHIN!"**

The three transformed into their Masked forms before charging at the group of Worms.

"The Riders…" Zabuza said while the others watched.

* * *

(Play Full Force)

Sasword was slashing through all of them and made sure she cut through the vital areas. When a Worm charged from behind, Sasword flipped and stabbed him through the gut. She took out her sword and pushed the tail in. She needed to be in Rider Form to finish them off and she needs the agility.

"Cast Off!"

"**CAST OFF!"**

Sasword readied her sword as she got into Rider Form.

"**CHANGE SCORPION!"**

"Clock Up."

"**CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

Sasword was slashing through all of them but spend a little longer with the ones that molted. Sasword pulled the tail and pushed it in.

"Rider Slash."

"**RIDER SLASH!"**

Sasword spun around in a group of Worms slashing at all of them before her belt announced.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

A handful of explosions occurred and in the middle of it was Sasword resting her sword against her shoulder.

"Yatta." Was all she said.

* * *

"I'll make you pay for hurting these beautiful goddesses." Drake said. And when he did he swore he heard a few sighs from Kabuto and Sasword. Drake was shooting at them and a few Worms did explode before reaching him but when they did reached. Drake pulled the throttle before pulling the trigger.

"Cast Off!"

"**CAST OFF!"**

Drake flying armor pieces separated him from the Worms that ganged up on him.

"**CHANGE DRAGONFLY!"**

Drake soon shot all around him as he charged at his group. He managed to get a few punches and kick in before placing them all in one spot. Drake got his gun ready as he pulled the throttle again.

"Rider Shooting."

"**RIDER SHOOTING!"**

Drake fired and a huge ball of energy was heading towards them but he decided to make things better.

"Clock Up."

"**CLOCK UP!" **

(In Clock Up)

Drake went behind his group of Worms and pulled the throttle again.

"Rider Shooting"

"**RIDER SHOOTING!"**

Drake launched another huge energy orb and watched the two collided and when they did there was a very huge explosion.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

Drake sees no more Worms as the explosion faded. He nodded to himself.

"Job, well done."

* * *

Kabuto just finished two Worms off with his gun but Gato charged at him from behind. Kabuto quickly turned and was engaged in a fist fight with Gato.

"**Who are you!? Are you with Konoha!?" **Kabuto scoffed at that.

"Never associate me with the damn village. And, to answer your question: I'm the one who walks the Path to Heaven. The Chosen one." Gato seemed confused

"**Nani?" **Kabuto kicked Gato off and flickered the horn on his Zecter.

"Cast Off!"

"**CAST OFF!"**

When Gato got up he was met with armor pieces being flown at him. Kabuto's horn just reached to the visor.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!"**

Kabuto transformed his gun to a kunai and started slashing at him. Gato has no choice but to use his Clock Up abilities and when he did so did Kabuto.

"Clock Up."

"**CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

Kabuto and Gato were at each other's throats but Kabuto slashed Gato's. Gato's neck was now smoking and as Gato got up he was met with a punch to face. Gato quickly got up and attempted to slash at Kabuto with his pincers but Kabuto was skilled to enough to counter and dodge them. Gato shot his webbing at him and it was wrapped around Kabuto's neck. Just then Sasword appeared and cut off the webbing and slashed at Gato.

When Gato got up he was met with shots from Drake's gun. Kabuto was then in front of Gato and when Gato got up he attempts to hit him. Kabuto ducked and sent a punch but for each punch he pressed a button.

"**1."**

Gato soon tried to kick him but Kabuto quickly moved to the side and quickly sent a kick of his own.

"**2."**

Gato the charged at him but Kabuto punched him in the face before pushing him towards his back.

"**3."**

Kabuto quickly placed the horn on his Zecter back to its original postion.

"Rider Kick." He then pulled it again.

"**RIDER KICK!"**

Energy quickly went to Kabuto's helmet and soon down to his foot. Gato charged one last time before Kabuto sent a spinning kick at him.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

(End Full Force)

Everyone except the Riders were surprised to see Gato wounded before he exploded. When the explosion faded Kabuto pointed to the sky with his right hand and his left on his side with Sasword and Drake by his side.

Just then Sasuke pulled out his kunai and attempted to kill Haku but was soon punched in the face by Drake.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing!?" Kakashi demanded.

"Finishing this bitch!"

"What did you just call me daughter!?" Zabuza demanded but before he did anything Drake kicked him in the nuts.

"Jerk! Why did you hit Sasuke!?" Sakura demanded.

"Because he doesn't know how to treat a fine lady like her." Drake replied causing Haku to have a slight blush. Zabuza then faced Tazuna.

"Listen, I'm sorry about everything I was just doing my job." Tazuna smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Just then the Riders soon started to leave. Natsumi ran after them.

"Nii-san, wait!" Kabuto stopped and looked at Natsumi before saying.

"We share blood; we are not brother and sister." Kabuto and the rest of the Riders soon pressed a very familiar button.

"**CLOCK UP!"**

When Natsumi sees her brother gone, she got on her knees and started crying. Kakashi knelt over and patted her on the shoulder.

"Natsumi, I'm sorry but I don't think an apology will win your brother back."

"But, this is all…my fault…if it wasn't for me…" Natsumi said before tears started pouring down.

(In Clock Up)

Kabuto was looking at the crying Natsumi but it was hard to tell his expression. He looked over at Drake and Sasword who giving blows to Sasuke. Kabuto sighed.

"Well he is an asshole." Kabuto said. "C'mon we have to go." Sasword nodded and followed but Drake pulled his gun out but the other two shook their heads. Drake sighed and put gun away and instead kicked Sasuke in the nuts again. Drake soon joined his friends as they were leaving.

"I didn't shoot him." Drake defended.

* * *

(Later at the inn.)

Souji, Ayano, and Shiro were all relaxing from their fight with the Worms.

"Talk about a hard day's work." Shiro said as he relaxed on his bed with his Drake Zecter on the night stand.

"Yeah, but we chose this life and there's no going back right now. Besides do you see yourself in any other line of work?" Ayano stated before she started eating with the Sasword Zecter watching her on the table.

"Good point."

"Hey, aibou, what are we going to do about the Konoha nins especially with how your sister reacted?" Kabuto Zecter asked. Souji thought about what he is going to do about it.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I have to keep a low profile near them."

"What if there are Worms there?" Kabuto Zecter asked.

"As much I would love to see that place burn, I have an obligation as a Rider. Obaa-chan said this, 'Those who cling to the past will never see the light of the future'."

"If you do go there, don't forget that Shiro and I will be watching your backs." Ayano stated. Shiro nodded along with the rest of the Zecters.

"Thanks, guys. I'm going to sleep; we have to visit our contact tomorrow."

* * *

(The next day in the forest)

"I'm finally free of that place." A girl said to herself. She had tan skin and short spiky, mint green hair with deep orange eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that stopped at her midriff and a white skirt with fishnet armor underneath and long white armlets and white ninja sandals. Her name was Fu, the Jinchuriki of the Seven Tails. She just learned that Shibuki just sold her out to two people that wore black coats with a red cloud design so she ran away from Taki.

"_**Is everything alright, my larva?" **_Nanabi asked.

"_Do I have to answer that!? I just left my own village after being stuck with you after all these years and not to mention the persecution I have to put up."_

"_**I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean for this to happen to you!" **_Nanabi responded. Fu ignored him and sat near the trees for a little break. She soon started to hear noises until she sees a group of Worms heading towards her.

"What are those things!?"

"_**I don't know but something tells me that you aren't strong enough to beat them. I suggest you run." **_ Fu did exactly that until she tripped and was cornered. She soon saw a little red mechanical beetle and dragonfly striking at them. Souji and the others just arrived. Souji looks at Fu for a moment.

"_**Kit, I detect that this girl holds within her the Seven Tails." **_ Kyuubi said as he detected his brother's essence in her. Souji was surprised and faced the others.

"Ikuze, Ayano. Shiro watch her and don't flirt." Shiro nodded. The Dragonfly Zecter came back as the Sasword and Kabuto Zecter jumped into the partners' hands. Ayano readied her sword and Souji readied his belt.

"Henshin!"

"**HENSHIN!"**

Fu watched amazed as the two transformed. Kabuto and Sasword charged at the Worms. The two riders were hacking away at them.

"Cast Off!" The two yelled.

"**CAST OFF!"**

Shiro pulled Fu down as they ducked the armor pieces.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!"**

"**CHANGE SCORPION!"**

Sasword and Kabuto presumed fighting the Worms and until a lot of them were gone. Kabuto sees two left. Sasword and Kabuto nodded to each other and started attacking. When the Worms were weakened enough…

"**1. 2. 3." **Kabuto quickly placed the horn back before pulling it

"Rider Kick."

"**RIDER KICK!"**

Sasword pulled the tail and pushed it back.

"Rider Slash."

"**RIDER SLASH!"**

The two finished the Worms off and Fu watched in surprise.

"Sugoi!" was all Fu could say. Kabuto and Sasword transformed back into Souji and Ayano.

"Are you ok?" Souji asked but when Fu nodded her stomach growled. "I think we can set up camp for today."

* * *

(At Night)

Not everyone was surprised that Fu was on her fourth bowl. Souji is very skilled cook. Fu finished her bowl and relaxed a little.

"So, I was wondering, what were you doing here in the first place?" Ayano then elbowed Shiro lightly.

"Shiro, I don't think that's a good idea." Fu however raised her hand.

"It's alright, you guys deserve to know. I ran away from Taki when I found out the person, who I thought as my only friend, sold me out to two black robe men with red cloud design and…I hold the Nanabi no Kabutomushi." Fu replied.

"I see." Souji said. Shiro nodded.

"So you're a Jinchuriki, must be rough." Ayano said. Fu was surprised by their reactions.

"You're not scared? I mean everyone hates us and fear us for our status alone." The Kabuto Zecter flew by her.

"Well, everyone here experienced something similar." Souji went first.

"Until I met my Obaa-chan, I was abandoned in my village and neither they nor the rest of my former family cared. My Obaa-chan did, however, and thanks to her and Kabuto Zecter , I decide to fight for others who were alone just like I was, as a Rider because…Obaa-chan said this, 'Even if the world were full of enemies, there is someone you must protect'. And those are the people I choose to protect." Fu understood him. Ayano and Shiro were surprised that Souji revealed some of his past but they could understand considering Fu's life.

"My family and I were discriminated before they died." Ayano said.

"Why?"

"Poor status, mostly." Fu then looked at Shiro.

"Let's just say I did some dumb things as a mercenary."

"So you don't have anything against Jinchurikis?" The Riders shook their heads.

"Obaa-chan said this, 'Freedom is the right of every sentient being'. Jinchurikis are people and I swore to protect them or anyone else like that just as Ayano and Shiro." Souji explained. "Well, we should get some sleep." Everyone nodded.

Later, Fu was sharing a tent with Ayano but Fu was shaking on her bedroll from a dream. But little did she know it wasn't just a dream, it was a vision of the future.

* * *

_Fu finds herself on a battlefield and sees a huge battle occurring. She recognizes Kabuto, Drake, and Sasword as they were fighting alongside other armored figures who she presumed were Riders. She sees explosions and people dying on both sides. She was shocked by all the destruction and chaos even when she saw her friends falling in battle. After multiple explosions, she sees two figures._

_She looks to her left and sees a figure with green insect eyes, has a white buckle with insignias and red dot in the center, and was surrounded by a pink aura._

"_Decade." She said._

_She soon looks to her right and saw a similar figure. But this one had blue eyes, a black buckle with a purple dot in the center, and was covered by a dark aura._

"_Dark Decade." She said again._

_Both Decades looked at each other and drew their swords. The two ran through the battlefield of their fallen comrades only for the blades to meet. They clashed causing a huge light that woke Fu up._

* * *

Fu got up sweating and looked to see that Ayano was still asleep and the Sasword Zecter deactivated. She took deep breaths and was surprised Nanabi didn't say anything.

"What the hell was that?" Fu asked herself.

* * *

**AN: There it is! What does Fu's dream meant? And how will Minato and Kushina react to Souji. All these questions will be answered…later on.**

**Toa Solaric: Wasn't easy but here it is.**

**Peter Kim: Oh yeah expect a lot of bashing for most of Konoha.**

**UnitedOsprey: I'm still thinking on the pairing.**

**Alright guys, you all know the drill. Questions, comments, or concerns go in the reviews or pms. That's all from me, goodnight.**


	3. The Passing-Through Rider

**AN: Alright, I promised you guys that I will give you a chapter on Decade with the others' POV and now you're going to get it. I just hope this chapter can blend in with the chapter in my Decade story. Also to those who didn't know already, I already chose someone to be Gatack. I'm not saying who but it's done. You guys can guess or leave suggestions on the other Riders but Gatack is set. Now, ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Code Geass, or Kamen Rider. The only thing I do own is Nihlus and the other OCs if they are mentioned.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Passing-Through Rider, Decade

(In Konoha)

Minato was in his office working on usual paperwork that he does as Hokage. It hasn't been easy since his son went missing for over six years. He even had ANBU search during the course of the first two. When Naruto went missing Minato and Kushina were the ones that were deeply affected and even now they tried any source of information they could get their hands on.

"Hokage, Team 7 has just returned from their mission." Minato looked up.

"Good, send them in." Minato ordered.

The attendant left and soon Team 7 entered the office.

"Kakashi, how was the mission?" Minato then looked at his daughter to see that she was very upset about something. "Natsumi, what's wrong?" Soon Kakashi, Minato's former student, looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sakura, you are dismissed." The two soon left leaving Natsumi, Minato, and Kakashi with them. Natsumi and Kakashi soon explained what happened at Wave, about the Worms, the Riders, and…his long lost son.

"Your son now calls himself Souji Tendou. It seems like he still holds a grudge considering he kept a change name. He is also Kamen Rider Kabuto."

"Nii-san also stated that even though we share the same blood, we aren't related." Natsumi continued. Minato took this information very slowly and even worried on how Kushina will react to this. Now he has this worry about and the newfound prophecy that Jiraiya encountered. The one about "the one who walks the Path of Heaven".

* * *

**(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

**As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next shows Kabuto in Rider Form arrives being aurrounded by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.**

**{Kimi ga negau koto nara. Subete genjitsu ni naru darou. Erabareshi mono naraba.} Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Souji, Shiro, and Ayano walking in different paths. The next is a meteor crashing in a forest.**

**{Bousou wo hajimeteru.} The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by an abandoned tower. **

**{Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahou. Jikan ga nai.} Scene shows Souji on his bike, getting off, and walking away. We soon see Ayano and Shiro on their bikes as well.**

**{Moving Fast. Kokoro mo. Tokei hashirase.} Natsumi looks at her old family picture. Ayano plays around with her sword with the Sasword Zecter on her shoulder. Shiro is practicing his aim with the Drake Zecter watching. Souji and Kabuto Masked Form pass through each other. The same with Shiro and Drake Masked Form and with Ayano and Sasword Masked Form.**

**{Ashita no sono saki e} Souji, Shiro, and Ayano were standing back to back with their respective Rider forms. A child Natsumi offers her arm to a child Naruto on the floor while Naruto just stares at her.**

**{Kimi no tonan tatakau tabi. Umarekawaru. Nani Mieru. Speed koeteku motion.} Kabuto uses Cast Off and transform into his Rider Form. He shows off his clock up as he ran past the frozen explosions. **

**{Ittai jibun negai. Dare no tsuyosa. Shinjirareru.} Natsumi begins to cry then noticed green slime dropping from the ceiling. Ayano and Shiro stopped what they're doing as they noticed Souji in front of them. **

**{Kousoku no vision minogasu-na. Tsuite koreru nara.} Kabuto start fighting in Clock Up along with Drake and Sasword. The three Riders stand side by side as the screen is covered up by insect wings and soon the logo.**

* * *

(Somewhere in the forest)

After packing up the camp site the three Riders and Zecters were continuing their original path but Fu was really curious.

"So where are we going?" Fu asked.

"To our contact." The Kabuto Zecter replied.

"Yeah, but who is your contact?" Fu asked.

"His name is Hiroto Kagami, he's a somewhat reclusive man with plenty of resources and head of the organization, ZECT, the ones who made the Zecters to combat the Worms. In fact, Kagami was once a Rider, Gatack, but he retired from it because he was too old but he still realized the Worm threat. So he soon tracked the other Zecters and found me and Kabuto Zecter first before finding Ayano and Shiro along with their Zecters. My Obaa-chan used to work with him while he was Gatack." Souji explained. Fu then thought of something.

"Wait to be Rider you need a Zecter, right?" Souji, Ayano, and Shiro nodded. "So, what happened to the Gatack Zecter?"

"We asked Kagami about that. He said he sent it along with his Rider belt away to find a new Gatack. The Zecters are very picky about their partners." Ayano answered.

"She's right about that." The Kabuto Zecter said and the rest nodded.

"I hope Gatack Zecter is doing alright." The Drake Zecter wondered. They soon stopped in a large field.

"Why are we stopping?" Fu asked.

"We're here." Shiro answered.

"But there's nothing."

"Hiroto and ZECT has many enemies, they prefer to hold their meetings in strange places. We work with them to help others who are attacked by Worms or criminals." Souji explained. And soon after a few minutes a man around his 60s appeared, he was wearing a cloak, has grey hair, and had sunglasses on him.

"Who's this?" Hiroto asked as he looked at Fu.

"A friend. We can trust her." Souji answered.

"Alright, I trust you guys enough. So were our suspicions confirmed?" Souji nodded along with Shiro and Ayano. "Good, no trouble?"

"We did run into one thing a team from Konoha and among them was my sister." Souji said. Hiroto seemed very surprised.

"I see because your next assignment is…well, can you put the past behind you?"

"Obaa-chan said this, 'Those who cling to the past will never see the light of the future'." Hiroto nodded.

"Ok, the chunin exams will begin soon in Konoha and strangely genin from Sunagakure are participating."

"How is that strange?" Shiro asked.

"Because one of my men reported seeing Orochimaru, a missing-nin from Konoha, proposing something involving the chunin exams with the Kazekage and a few days later the Kazekage himself starts acting strange." Hiroto explained. "And they're sending the Sand Siblings to participate especially Gaara, the Jinchuriki of the One Tail. If they're involving someone like him then it has to be something big." Kyuubi and Nanabi were both surprised to hear their brother being involved in this. Souji and Fu were just as surprised to hear another fellow Jinchuriki, other than Natsumi, to be involved in this as well.

"So you want us to oversee the exams to make sure nothing goes wrong?" The Sasword Zecter concluded.

"Precisely, Souji, I know you have a grudge against Konoha and your former family but Orochimaru is more dangerous. I'm only asking you to place your grudge away for a little bit. If you don't want to go, I understand." Souji then thought about it.

"It's alright, Hiroto. I knew the past would come back for me but I won't let it get in the way." Souji said.

"Don't worry we have Souji's back if his former family comes." Ayano said and the rest nodded.

"Ok, anyways, meet me here when you're done." Hiroto gives a note, which contains where and when to meet him when the job's over, to Souji. Souji looks at it and inside was the money he and the others got from their job in Wave. Souji looks up and sees Hiroto already gone.

"How he does that, I'll never know." The Kabuto Zecter stated. The four then proceeded to Konoha and Ayano looks at Souji worryingly.

* * *

(In Konoha)

In the Namikaze mansion, Natsumi was alone while Minato was working and Kushina was getting everything prepped for the chunin exams soon. Natsumi was in her bed and looked at the family picture when Naruto was still with them. Ever since Wave, Natsumi couldn't get her twin brother out of her head and was concerned about him. She could still feel his voice in her head.

_"Obaa-chan said this, 'Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule everything.'"_

"_We share blood; we are not brother and sister."_

The more times those repeat the more Natsumi wishes for her brother to come back or at least apologize for everything but she was also worried because he fights those monsters and worries about his wellbeing as well. She soon started to tear up a little.

"Even if your name is Souji Tendou, you are still my brother. I just wish that we can be family." Natsumi said. Unknown to her, a blue mechanical stag beetle was watching from the window. It examined her carefully before flying away.

* * *

(Not far from Konoha)

_S_ouji, Shiro, Ayano, and Fu were making their way towards Konoha to confirm their suspicions of what's going to happen during the chunin exams. The Zecters stopped them as they looked around the area.

"We got company!" The Kabuto Zecter said. Behind them was a group of Worms.

"Fu, get somewhere safe." Souji said. Fu nodded and left. "Minna, ikuze." Everybody got their Rider Equipment out and with their Zecters in position.

"Henshin!"

**"HENSHIN!"**

Everybody transformed into their respective Riders. They also needed to finish this quick since this was a big group.

"Cast Off!"

**"CAST OFF!"**

Their armor pieces were sent flying and the three got ready.

**"CHANGE BEETLE!"**

**"CHANGE DRAGONFLY!"**

**"CHANGE SCORPION!"**

The three Riders looked at each other before charging into the group of Worms. As Fu was getting to a safe area a Worm tackled her. But she felt someone pushing the Worm off of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Fu looked at him. He was in his late teens (probably around hers), he had pale skin, brown eyes, and messy black hair. He was wearing an odd pink camera around his neck, he was also wearing blue baggy pants, combat boots, combat gloves, and blue flak jacket under a black coat. She was distracted by his appearance before she regained her composure.

"Who are you? Never mind, you have to get out of here it's too dangerous." She warned and this mysterious stranger looked at the fight.

"No, I have to help." He soon pulled out a white buckle with fourteen symbols with a red dot in the center. He placed it on which soon formed a belt and pulled out a card from a booklet that materialized with the belt. Fu gasped.

"_Is that…?_" Fu thought as the buckle looked like the same one from her dream.

"Henshin!" He placed the card in and closed it.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Soon Thirteen symbols appeared around him before turning into armor silhouettes. They merged with him and he was now donned in white and black armor with a black X across his chest and had green eyes. Nine red plates emerged from the Driver and went in his head. When they did they became black and looked like bar codes but turned the black parts of his armor, other than his chest, magenta and a yellow light appeared in the center bar. This was Kamen Rider Decade.

"It's him. Decade." Fu said to herself. Everyone else stopped what they're doing before resuming their battle. Decade turned his booklet into a sword before charging in.

Sasword was completely surprised but decided to ask about this later. She continued slashing her group of Worms and hoped that this new Rider was on their side. She was soon slashed from the behind by a Worm. Sasword focused on him before stabbing him in the stomach and slashing the one on her right. The Worms were too close now and Sasword pulled her Zecter's tail and pushed it in.

"Rider Slash!"

"**RIDER SLASH!"**

She spun around destroying her group of Worms she soon noticed more Worms destroyed and sees Drake with Decade.

* * *

Kabuto was fighting as best as he can before one of the Worms molted. He soon hits Clock Up button.

"**CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

Kabuto sent a punch and soon a kick to the Worm's stomach. The Worm was trying to resist but had no luck. But, soon Decade appeared in the Clock Up dimension as well which slightly surprised Kabuto before punching the Worm again.

Decade soon rushed in to help. The Worm tried to attack with its pincer but Decade dodges and slashed him in the back. When the Worm looked at Decade Kabuto slashed him in the back with his kunai. Decade then transformed his sword into a gun and shot the Worm before Kabuto moved out of the way.

Decade got a card out and it was golden with a golden version of his emblem. He palced t in and closed his Driver.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

Soon nine large holographic version of the cards appeared. Decade jumped up and cards too. They were going from top to bottom in front of Decade. Decade got into a side kick position and soon went through the cards. As he did he felt his kick becoming before powerful before colliding and destroying the Worm. He stepped out of the explosion and faced Kabuto before their belts announced.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

Decade and Kabuto were looking at each other and soon everyone joined them.

"Who are you?" Kabuto asked.

"A passing-through Kamen Rider. Decade." Decade pulled his arm out but Kabuto didn't respond. But the others shook his hand.

"I'm Drake and this is-." Drake began.

"Yeah, Sasword and Fu, the Jinchuriki of the Seven Tails, right?" Everyone was shocked. _"If he knows what I am then why isn't he afraid of me?_"

"It's a long story."

"Then start explaining." Kabuto said and Decade nodded. Decade's Driver soon ejected his card and he took off his Driver before turning back into his civilian forms. The others did the same and the man appears surprised when he looks at them.

"Souji Tendou."

"Ayano Kosaka."

"Shiro Kazuma."

"Nihlus Kryis. Now let's go." Nihlus soon lead the group into Konoha but Souji was a little reluctant to go in at first.

* * *

(In a white building called Hitachi Studio and Restaurant)

Souji was really reluctant to go into Konoha for some reason but everyone else made sure he wasn't recognized. A middle-aged man looked at them.

"Nihlus, who are these people?"

"The Riders of this world."

"I knew you would find them! I'll set up some tea." Hino soon went into the kitchen and everyone else was on a table.

"Ok, so what do you mean by 'this world'?" The Kabuto Zecter asked. Nihlus took a deep breath not knowing where to begin.

"Well, what if I say there are alternate worlds? Where there are different histories, settings, people, and…Kamen Riders?" Everyone looked really surprised even the Zecters. "My job as Decade is to travel these worlds and warn their Riders."

"For what?" Fu asked hoping it wasn't what she thought. Nihlus soon started to explain about Dark Decade and his Riders. Nihlus also explained what they're doing and the worst case scenario…the Rider War.

"Any other questions?" Shiro nodded.

"How do you know about us?"

"Well…back in the world that I came from the Riders were well known and so was this one because…" Nihlus really didn't know how to explain this well. "Ok, let's say that we were well known with this world but that one didn't have Riders through and we saw it through…a play." Souji and the others were satisfied mainly because this is starting to hurt their heads a little.

"What about you guys?" Souji thought about it.

"Obaa-chan said this, 'Friends can only be friends if they are open with one another'." Nihlus nearly had a nerd moment when Souji quoted his grandmother just like his original counterpart but he kept his composure. Souji proceded to tell Nihlus of his former life as Naruto, how he was abandoned for his twin sister, how he met his grandmother and Kabuto Zecter, how he became Kabuto, and everything else that led up to this, Nihlus was really shocked when he heard his story. Everyone else told their part and a little about themselves.

"So why are you in Konoha if you hate it here?"

"The chunin exams are beginning but our contact suspects something…wrong about it."Ayano said.

"I see." Nihlus said he was aware of Orochimaru's plan to invade Konoha during the chunin exams. Hino soon arrived with the tea. "Thank you, Mr. Hitachi. Anyways, you are right something will happen during the exams." Nihlus said as he took the first sip. At this point no one was really surprised. Nihlus proceeded to tell everyone what Orochimaru planned to do or at least how he saw it in the anime. "That is the original plan but if the Dark Riders are here then I won't be surprised if there are changes. So what are you guys going to do for the time being?"

"I know this place is horrible but I'm curious about it. I'm going to explore." Kabuto Zecter said before flying out the window.

"Let me join!" The Drake Zecter happily said before following. Ayano looked at the Sasword Zecter.

"Maybe you should go with them?"

"Why? I don't feel like exploring."

"Ok, then I guess, I would have go into town clueless while Souji's former family looks for me interrogating me for information on their son." Once Ayano was finished the Sasword Zecter quickly jumped off the table and rushed out of the door.

"You did that on purpose." Shiro concluded.

"I needed a small break from him. I know he's trying his best to be father figure but it's really too much most of the time." Ayano said before drinking her tea.

"I'll stay here and help cook. I need to stay low and I make sure my skills haven't faded." Souji said before going to the kitchen and talking to Hino about him cooking here.

"I'll join in on this exploration. I'm curious to see the rest of this village." Shiro said before he left.

"I'll help around the restaurant, I guess." Ayano said.

"What about you, Fu?" Fu thought about it.

"I really don't know." Nihlus then thought of something.

"I'm about to print some new pictures and I could use someone's opinion, if you want I mean." Nihlus asked kind of nervously.

"Uh, sure." Fu said in a kind of nervous tone. As they left Ayano and Souji, who just came back, watched their whole interaction.

"Interesting." Ayano said.

"Agreed, I'm curious to see what their newfound friendship will lead to."

"Maybe something more." Ayano said.

"Anyways, I found some menus here and they don't look that tough." Souji soon gave Ayano the menus and soon a note pad and a pencil. "You know what to do." Souji said before he went back into the kitchen. Soon a man enters and Ayano got up and took his order. After getting the meal from Souji, he and Ayano hears Fu laughing in the back and wondered what she and Nihlus are doing. After delivering the food and the guy tasting it, he got up and stood on his table with the bowl.

"What is this sensation? I never tasted food that has pierced my heart with such joy. You are an Angel." The man got down and shook Souji's hand. Ayano sighed while Souji smiled.

"Obaa-chan said this, 'Each meal only happens once in your life, so make each one the most important'."

"And, you have made it so, take this and spend it however you like." Before the man finished and ran out singing in joy. This caught everyone's attention and wanted to test this and…well, nothing new when Souji is a chef at a restaurant. Nihlus and Fu soon stepped out and were surprised. Ayano was having a lot of trouble being the only waitress. She soon notices them.

"Nihlus! Fu! I could use some help here!" Ayano pleaded but the two soon went into the kitchen. In there they see Souji working hard while Hino was looking in amazement.

"How come the place is full?" Fu asked while Nihlus took a picture of him.

"Everyone loves his cooking even I was surprised with how we're doing." Hino explained. Souji looked like he was hard at work and didn't want to be disturbed. "You guys should help Ayano. I don't think she take this much longer."

"You're right on that." Ayano comes in with a lot of orders and looked exhausted. "Also, if one of you can find Shiro then please tell him to come back."

"I'll do it." Nihlus volunteered. He soon went out the back door. Ayano soon stared at Fu.

"What?"

"We heard laughter from the back, what was that?"

"Well Nihlus showed me his pictures and I thought they were funny." Hino then sighed

"That's a first. Most people hated his photos and nearly beat him up for it. I like them because they look…unique." Hino explained before going out to take people's orders.

"So do you like him?" Fu blushed a little before clearing it.

"Don't be ridiculous, I just met him." Fu defended.

"Ok, I believe you. Whatever you say." Ayano said before going out along with Fu, whom Souji gave another pencil and notepad to. Souji just stared at them before resuming his cooking. The next few minutes Souji can hear Ayano teasing Fu about Nihlus before the Kabuto Zecter flew in.

"Hey aibou, Nihlus said you might need our help."

"Where are the others?" Souji asked.

"Nihlus, Shiro, and Drake Zecter are taking care of a Worm while I have no idea where the Sasword Zecter is."

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere in the village)

"Ok, ninety-five percent of the village layout has been loaded just this neighborhood then I'm done." The Sasword Zecter said before moving. Sasuke was watching him and was eager to get one of the Riders' powers. Sasuke tackled but the Sasword Zecter jumped and Sasuke missed.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush so." The Zecter soon got its tail out and stabbed Sasuke in the well…manhood. While he did so the Sasword Zecter injected something before letting go while hearing Sasuke groaning in pain. When he was done Sasuke was then knocked cold. "Don't worry, this will wear off in a couple of hours." The Sasword Zecter said before scratching Sasuke's face up. He then presumed his walk towards town. As he was moving he sees something off in the sky.

"Is that…Gatack Zecter?" Sasword Zecter tried to look but failed. "Oh well, must be my imagination. I hope Ayano is doing alright." When he was done he went back to the studio/restaurant. When opened it he sees Ayano taking orders along with Fu. He scans the place to see it booked. "Oh…My…God." Sasword Zecter said before he jumped at Hino's counter.

"What's wrong?"

"You're letting Souji be a chief, are you mad!?"

"Why? He's good."

"Exactly, every time he cooks in a restaurant, it's practically chaos." The Sasword Zecter said before going into the kitchen and sees Souji and the Kabuto Zecter cooking.

"Are you're this is a good idea? I mean we're trying to keep a low profile." The Sasword Zecter asked.

"What's the worst that can happen?" The Kabuto Zecter asked. The Sasword Zecter looked out the window.

"That." He answered. Souji and Kabuto Zecter looked and to their surprise, they see Natsumi heading inside.

"Ok, point taken."

* * *

**AN: Hate to leave things at a cliffhanger but I love doing this. Anyways, you know the drill; question, comments, and concerns go into the reviews or PMs. Still considering pairings (starting to consider AyanoxSouji but not yet) and soon more painful Konoha (mostly Sasuke) bashing. Also read my Decade story for Nihlus's side of the story. Also in case you didn't know Nihlus is from our world that's how he knows a lot. That's all goodnight.**


	4. The Chunin Exams Begin!

**AN: Alright, here is the Kabuto Riders' perspective of what happened. For pairing, for the most part I feel putting SoujixAyano but still need work out some kinks so it's not really official. Now ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Code Geass, or Kamen Rider. The only thing I do own is Nihlus and any other OCs.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Chunin Exams Begins.

Souji, Kabuto Zecter, and Sasword Zecter were trying to figure out what to do as they see Natsumi heading towards the entrance. As they were looking out the window, Nihlus, Shiro, and the Drake Zecter came in through the kitchen entrance. The three noticed them looking out the window.

"Souji, you alright?" Shiro asked. Souji just shook his head and pointed out the window. They look through and Nihlus remembered something from an earlier conversation.

"Is that-?" Nihlus began.

"Yes, my former sister, Natsumi." Souji said.

* * *

**(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

**As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next shows Kabuto in Rider Form arrives being aurrounded by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.**

**{Kimi ga negau koto nara. Subete genjitsu ni naru darou. Erabareshi mono naraba.} Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Souji, Shiro, and Ayano walking in different paths. The next is a meteor crashing in a forest.**

**{Bousou wo hajimeteru.} The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by an abandoned tower. **

**{Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahou. Jikan ga nai.} Scene shows Souji on his bike, getting off, and walking away. We soon see Ayano and Shiro on their bikes as well.**

**{Moving Fast. Kokoro mo. Tokei hashirase.} Natsumi looks at her old family picture. Ayano plays around with her sword with the Sasword Zecter on her shoulder. Shiro is practicing his aim with the Drake Zecter watching. Souji and Kabuto Masked Form pass through each other. The same with Shiro and Drake Masked Form and with Ayano and Sasword Masked Form.**

**{Ashita no sono saki e} Souji, Shiro, and Ayano were standing back to back with their respective Rider forms. A child Natsumi offers her arm to a child Naruto on the floor while Naruto just stares at her.**

**{Kimi no tonan tatakau tabi. Umarekawaru. Nani Mieru. Speed koeteku motion.} Kabuto uses Cast Off and transform into his Rider Form. He shows off his clock up as he ran past the frozen explosions. **

**{Ittai jibun negai. Dare no tsuyosa. Shinjirareru.} Natsumi begins to cry then noticed green slime dropping from the ceiling. Ayano and Shiro stopped what they're doing as they noticed Souji in front of them. **

**{Kousoku no vision minogasu-na. Tsuite koreru nara.} Kabuto start fighting in Clock Up along with Drake and Sasword. The three Riders stand side by side as the screen is covered up by insect wings and soon the logo.**

* * *

"If that's Natsumi, then does she know you're here?" Nihlus asked.

"Probably because this place got so popular in the past few hours but if she sees Souji or Ayano then we're in trouble." The Kabuto Zecter concluded.

"Nihlus, get Ayano away until Natsumi is gone. She already met her and knows that she's with me." Souji said. Nihlus nodded and proceeded out of the kitchen. A few moments later Nihlus comes in with Fu and Ayano after taking Natsumi's and Hinata's orders.

"What do we do about your sister?" Fu asked.

"Until she's gone neither me, Ayano, nor the Zecters can come out of the kitchen. She doesn't know who Drake is." Souji began and soon the others were starting to catch on. "Shiro, I need you to keep watch on her until she's gone but pretend to be a customer so she won't get suspicious." Shiro nodded and goes out through the back. "Nihlus, you're gonna have to fill in for Ayano and Fu, just keep doing what you're doing. And, Zecters, just make sure that none of the team we saw in Wave sees either of you." Souji explained as he was cooking.

"Funny, you mentioned that…" Sasword Zecter began.

"Sasword Zecter, something you want to tell us?" Ayano began and started to stare at him.

"That Uchiha punk was following me but I knocked him out with my venom." Sasword Zecter said real fast.

"What do we do? He'll tell the city council or worse, the Hokage." Nihlus said. Souji soon began thinking.

"Nihlus, Fu, just do what you two are doing. I…need to think on this." Souji answered. Ayano looks at him worryingly as Nihlus and Fu go out.

"Souji, are you alright?" Ayano asked.

"I…don't know." Souji answered. "I thought I could leave my past life as Naruto behind me and walk my path as Souji but…" Ayano placed her hand on his shoulder. Souji looked at Ayano in the eyes and were lost in them for a little while.

"Listen, don't doubt yourself now, Souji. All of us still need you, so please don't lose yourself in the past now. Remember your path is forward not backwards, right?" Ayano asked in a tender voice. Souji looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah. Alright, since you're here can you help me get the ingredients I need?" Souji asked.

"Sure, no problem." Ayano answered with a smile.

A few minutes have passed and so far everything was working out. Souji and Ayano were almost done until they heard a table being smashed and people running out of panic. They soon heard a familiar voice.

**"HENSHIN!"**

**"CHANGE BEETLE!"**

Souji and Ayano peeked out the door and saw a new Kamen Rider. His armor looked exactly like Kabuto's but it was golden, there was a shoulder pad on the right that has three golden blue eyes of his helmet flashed, revealing the three golden horns that framed his faceplate, two on either side, and one in the center. This was Kamen Rider Caucasus.

They see an unconscious Natsumi, Fu is on a pile of broken tables, and Shiro and Nihlus got their Ride equipment ready.

"Henshin!"

**"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

**"HENSHIN"**

The two transformed and Drake's armor flew off.

**"CHANGE DRAGONFLY!"**

The three got ready and soon entered the Clock Up dimension.

**"ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"**

**"CLOCK UP!"**

Soon they were seemingly gone.

"We have to help!" Ayano exclaimed. Souji and their Zecters nodded. They got the belt and sword ready.

"Henshin!"

**"HENSHIN!"**

The two transformed into Kabuto and Sasword. Kabuto pulled the horn on his Zecter and Sasword pushed the tail on hers.

"Cast Off!"

**"CAST OFF!"**

Their armor pieces were sent flying and Kabuto's horn reached up to the visor.

**"CHANGE BEETLE!"**

**"CHANGE SCORPION!"**

"Clock Up!"

**"CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock up)

The two see Decade and Drake having a little trouble with Caucasus.

"I have an idea." Kabuto said. "I'll grab him and try to throw him out the front door. Wait there with your Rider Slash ready." Sasword nodded and went out through the kitchen entrance.

Kabuto opens the door and sees Drake and Decade on top of each other while Caucasus was getting ready for his final attack. Kabuto rushed in, grabbed Caucasus, and threw him out the front.

"Sasword, now!" Kabuto screamed. Sasword was outside and her sword was already dripping poison. Just as she was about to strike Caucasus shot his gun at Sasword. Sasword stumbled back before Caucasus landed, got his axe out, and started slashing at Sasword. Sasword was taking a lot of hits to the chest before landing a few on Caucasus. Kabuto rushed in and tackled Caucasus. When Kabuto pinned Caucasus to the ground Caucasus chuckled.

"So you're this world's Kabuto? I wonder if that whore of a grandmother will cry after take care of a weakling like you."

Kabuto soon punched Caucasus in the helmet multiple times before Caucasus kicked him off. Cacasus then immediately drew his gun and fired. Sasword pushed Kabuto out of the way and took the shots for him. She went down on the ground but slowly got up.

"Sasword! Are you okay!?" Kabuto asked as he rushed to her. Sasword nodded.

The other Riders soon joined Kabuto as they faced Caucasus.

"Four against one? As much I love those odds I'm afraid I have to take my leave. But, this isn't the last you've heard of me." Caucasus got his gun out and shot on the floor making smoke. When the smoke vanished so did he.

"Damn it! He's gone." Drake said but Sasword got on her knees. Kabuto kneeled and checked on her.

"Are you ok, Ayano?"

"I'm fine, he got me good though." Sasword said. Kabuto helped Sasword up and walked back into the building. They look around the damage and soon at the frozen Natsumi.

"What do we do about her?" Decade asked.

"I'll get her away from here. I know the village best and where to put her." Kabuto said before looking at Sasword. "Will you be fine?"

"Souji, trust me, I'm stronger than this." Kabuto nodded. He picked up Natsumi and ran out.

He remembered where the Namikaze mansion was. Luckily Kushina was talking with Anko at the front door which was left open. Kabuto walked in and went to Natsumi's room. He laid her on her bed. Kabuto looked around and noticed something in her trash, it was various gifts from the people of this village. Kabuto stood confused he thought that she wasould gladly accept them give her status. He looks at her desk and noticed her family picture but with his past self present. Kabuto grabbed it and looked at it for a few seconds before looking at her.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

Natsumi woke up from the sound and groggily opened her eyes.

"Nii-san?" She soon rubbed her eyes and Kabuto quickly placed the picture back on the desk. She soon started at him with wide opened eyes. "Nii-san!" Kabuto quickly hit the button.

"**CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

Kabuto quickly ran out and soon back to the restaurant. He sees everybody but Ayano which really worries him.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

Kabuto turned back to Souji and looked around.

"Where's Ayano?"

"She fainted, she's in the back. Mr. Hitachi is checking on her." Nihlus explained. Souji nodded and rushed to the back. Souji sees an open door and with it, Hino leaving.

"How is she?"

"Her wounds weren't that bad but she does need some rest. I'm going to fetch a few things. You can see her if you like." Souji nodded and went in.

He sees Ayano resting on the bed with the Sasword Zecter next to her. The Sasword Zecter looks at Souji.

"I don't blame you, Souji. You would've done the same thing for her. The only one I do blame is Caucasus." Souji nodded, took a seat, placed it next to the bed, and and placed his hand on Ayano's. He had a sad look on his face.

"C'mon Ayano, please be okay."

"_**Kit, this isn't your fault." **_Kyuubi said in his mind as he was trying to cheer Souji up.

"_If I just moved out of the way on my own…" _

"_**Don't think like that besides this isn't the first time she was injured. Hey, do you remember when we first met her?" **_Souji nodded and thought back to when he first met her.

* * *

(2 years ago)

"_Hey Souji, are you're sure we're in the right place?"Shiro said as he observed the deserted village._

"_Kagami said that the Kosaka family lived here for decades after the original Sasword, a Kosaka, retired. But they didn't do so well and were discriminated for poor status." Souji explained from what he read in the assignment and what Kagami said during their briefing._

"_Hey Drake Zecter, do you detect Sasword Zecter?" Drake Zecter shook his head._

"_Nothing. It's possible Kosaka is in Clock Up." The Drake Zecter said. "I do detect something else."_

"_Same here." Kabuto Zecter said before putting two and two together. "Worms!" _

_The two see Worms and got their Rider equipment on standby with the Zecters ready._

"_Henshin!"_

"_**HENSHIN!"**_

_Souji and Shiro transformed into Kabuto and Drake. During the course of time Drake and Kabuto were fighting nearly a whole army of Worms._

"_With this many Worms, it's no wonder this village is empty." Drake commented as he grabbed a Worm as a meat shield and shooting Worms at the same time._

"_Obaa-chan said this, 'Even in numbers, a weakling is a weakling.' But, elimination will take a while, I'm guessing Sasword couldn't save them in time." Kabuto commented as he threw his axe which landed directly in a Worm's face. Kabuto quickly pulled it out and continued fighting._

_Later the two defeated all the Worms, Drake looked at Kabuto._

"_You think, there's any molted Worms?"_

'_Only one way to find out." Drake nodded getting what Kabuto meant._

"_Cast Off!"_

"_**CAST OFF!"**_

"_**CHANGE BEETLE!"**_

"_**CHANGE DRAGONFLY!"**_

"_Clock Up."_

"_**CLOCK UP!"**_

_(In Clock Up)_

_Kabuto and Drake looked around and heard slashes and grunts. They ran towards the source of the noise. They see a molted Worm being slashed at by a purple Rider._

"_Is that Sasword?"_

"_Most likely. Let's help." Drake nodded and fired while Kabuto slashed at the Worm with his kunai. Sasword stood surprised._

"_Who are you guys?" Sasword asked. And to their surprise, Sasword was a female._

"_Friends." Kabuto answered plainly. Sasword didn't have time to argue and attacked alongside with them._

_The Worm was distracted by Drake's shots and Kabuto along with Sasword sent multiple slashes to the Worm. The Worm soon looked weakened enough and just as Kabuto was about finish it Sasword stopped him._

"_Let me finish him. Let's say this bastard has been giving me a hard time." Kabuto just looked at her for a few moments._

"_Be my guest." Sasword nodded and pulled and pushed the tail of her Zecter._

"_**RIDER SLASH!"**_

_Sasword charged and sent multiple slashes before it exploded._

"_**CLOCK OVER!"**_

_(Out of Clock Up)_

_Sasword soon sat down on the ground as a sign of exhaustion. Kabuto and Drake approached her._

"_Your first time fighting?" Kabuto asked._

"_How did you know?" Sasword asked._

"_Trying to catch your breath is a clear sign." Kabuto and Drake soon de-henshined leaving Souji and Shiro. Sasword soon did the same thing and was left with Ayano. Souji became distracted by her appearance before regaining his focus._

"_Who are you guys?" Sasword Zecter asked and to his surprise he sees other Zecters as well._

"_Not your enemies for starters." Kabuto Zecter said. "By the way what happened here?"_

"_Worms attacked the village. The Kosakas were the first ones to be massacred well except her." Sasword Zecter pointed at Ayano. "She had to find the Sasword Yavier while the Worms were killing everyone. We were too late." Everyone nodded. Souji offered his hand to Ayano who took it._

"_Not that I don't appreciate the save but why are you guys here?"_

"_We were sent to find Kamen Rider Sasword, but I didn't know it would be a fine lady such as yourself." Shiro said. Ayano stared at him before slapping him. Souji chuckled._

"_I like her already. Anyways, our boss wanted to speak to you or someone from your family and well you're the closest thing. Will you come with us?"_

"_Might as well, there's nothing left for me here. Name's Kosaka. Ayano Kosaka."_

"_Souji Tendou."_

"_Shiro Kazuma."_

_Thus began a long and beautiful friendship but to Souji and Ayano a little something more._

* * *

As Souji was remembering he sees Ayano's head moving a little before opening her eyes.

"Ayano!" Both Souji and the Sasword Zecter exclaimed. The Sasword Zecter jumped on her chest and moved his way up to her face.

"Are you okay!? Do your wounds hurt!? Do you have a fever!?" The Sasword Zecter asked. Ayano just sighed.

"I'm fine, Sasword Zecter."

"Don't you EVER do that again young lady!" The Sasword Zecter said before jumping off her chest. Ayano sits up.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed from your wounds. Mr. Hitachi brought you to one of the guest rooms." Ayano nodded.

"Sorry that I worried you, Souji."

"It's not your fault; it's mine. I should've been a little faster or-." Before he could finish Ayano placed her finger against his lips.

"Souji, it's not your fault either. I took the shots because I care about you. And look, I'm okay and you shouldn't be a mess from this." Ayano looks down and sees Souji's hand in hers. She tightened her grip on it but only a little. "Souji, I just didn't want you to get hurt, alright? You're one of my best friends and I watch out for them just as you would." Souji nodded. Shiro and the rest of the Zecters soon arrived.

"I told you guys that she'd be okay. How are you feeling?"

"Other than the bruises, I feel great." Shiro smiled as he took another seat.

"Good a lot of us got worried. Also why are you guys holding hands?" Souji and Ayano looked, they blushed a lot, and immediately put away their hands.

"Well…I did it instinctively and wasn't really aware at the time." Souji defended.

"Y-Yeah I didn't even notice since you came in." Ayano said while searching for other excuses.

"Right." Shiro said and soon Hino comes in.

"Ah, good to see you're awake, Ayano. You should be good as new in a couple of days. All you need is a little rest. Also you're clothes look a little messy so you should get some new ones later." Ayano nodded.

"I'm going to talk with Nihlus about something." Souji said before he and the Kabuto Zecter left. As he was walking in the hallways he sees Fu coming in.

"Is she alright?" Fu asked.

"She's awake." Fu nodded and headed in the room. Souji and the Kabuto Zecter soon sees Nihlus sitting in one of the tables.

"How is she?"

"She's awake, her wounds aren't that bad, and she'll be good as new in a couple of days." Souji explained. But Nihlus could still see the worry in his eyes.

"But you're still worried about her." Nihlus observed. Souji nodded.

"She saved me only to be wounded. It's my fault that she's like this."

"It's no one's fault but Caucasus. Ayano was just watching her back and you don't know what he's capable of."

"Do you? Because you said his name when henshined." Kabuto Zecter pointed out.

"Not personally but I am aware of his existence. I just didn't know he would be here."

"But how dangerous is he? And where did he get that Zecter?" Souji wondered. Nihlus thought about it.

"Caucasus is dangerous and a skilled fighter. For the Zecter, he could've gotten it either from this world or his." Nihlus explained. "But you shouldn't blame yourself for this, it isn't your fault." Kabuto Zecter flew and faced Souji.

"He's right, aibou, nothing will be gained in self-pity. Don't you remember what your grandmother said?" Souji smiled at the two of them and nodded.

"Obaa-chan said this, 'One that drowns in oneself will eventually fall to darkness'. I'm not allowing this to stop me from walking my path but I will stop Caucasus, not only for Ayano but also because he's a threat." Souji said with determination. Nihlus was smiling while Kabuto Zecter was chirping with happiness.

"Now, let's get ready, the exams will start soon and I have a plan." Souji said as he proceeded to explain it to Nihlus.

* * *

During the next couple of days, Ayano was back to full health and told Souji not to worry about it anymore. The Sasword Zecter, however, gave her a long lecture. Soon the chunin exams began and Nihlus, Fu, and Shiro were watching.

Ayano was now wearing magenta spaghetti top, blue denim shorts, a white scarf, black boots with pink thigh-high socks, long sleeve fingerless gloves, and a blue sleeveless jacket. She was wearing this because her clothes from earlier ago were a little messed up from the fight with Caucasus.

She and Souji were closing the store before getting their Rider equipment ready along with the Zecters.

"Henshin!" Souji placed the Kabuto Zecter in his belt and Ayano placed hers in her sword.

"**HENSHIN!"**

"Cast Off!"

"**CAST OFF!"**

"**CHANGE BEETLE!"**

"**CHANGE SCORPION!"**

Kabuto and Sasword looked at each other before hitting Clock Up.

"**CLOCK UP!"**

The two entered the forest and proceeded scouting.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

Kabuto looked at Sasword with somewhat concern.

"Ayano, are you're sure you're alright?" Sasword nodded.

"Souji, we've been through this. I am fine." Kabuto nodded.

"Sorry, I was just worried. C'mon let's go." Kabuto and Sasword were jumping from tree to tree, getting to know their surroundings. As they were exploring Sasword looked at Kabuto and remembered the conversation she had yesterday.

* * *

"_How are you feeling?" Fu asked as she enters the room._

"_Great, but I hate being in bed, though." Ayano said. Shiro was getting up._

"_Well, if you ladies need me I'll be in my room. I need some rest." Shiro said as he and the Drake Zecter left._

"_So…" Fu said with a mischievous smile. _

"_So what?"_

"_You have a crush on Souji?"_

"_Where did you hear that!?" Ayano demanded while blushing._

"_The dragonfly." Fu answered and Ayano was thinking how to get revenge on Shiro later._

"_I don't…"_

"_You can't lie besides your face is still blusing." Fu pointed out and the more Ayano tried to get rid of it the more intense it became._

"_Relax, I think you guys made a cute couple." _

"_What makes you think he's interested in me?"_

"_You should've seen how worried he was when he asked where you were." _

"_Do you…really think he's into me?"_

"_Well everyone has to take a leap of fate, right?"_

'_Like you and Nihlus?" Ayano asked with a smile and soon it was Fu's turn to blush._

"_Urusai!" Fu said and soon the two started laughing. The Sasword Zecter looked at them._

"_I'll never understand females." He silently muttered to himself._

* * *

Sasword and Kabuto were soon finished after an hour of exploring.

"Alright, let's head to the rendezvous point and meet up with the others." Kabuto said and Sasword nodded and followed him.

(Later)

Kabuto, Sasword, Drake, Decade, and Fu were watching from the trees as they see various teams running through.

"Should you guys be in that armor? It's really…distinguishable." Fu said. Sasword faced her.

"And our appearances alone, isn't? Besides we need Clock Up ready if things don't work out. And the armor won't slow us down; we're in Rider form so we can move pretty fast and it can mask our signatures." Sasword explained.

"Ayano, will you be okay for this?" Kabuto asked.

"Souji, I'm fine, a few shots and scratches isn't enough to take me down."

"If you say so." They soon see Team 7 and the Sand Siblings heading off in different directions. They soon began their next phase of the plan.

"Decade, you and I will follow Team 7. Everyone else follow the Sand Siblings. If you guys get spotted use Clock Up. We'll meet up at the Hitachi Studio after our assigned teams pass or at least until this part of the exams are over. Clear?"

"Clear." Everyone stated. Kabuto and Decade went off in one direction while the others went off in another.

Once they were alone, Sasword punched Drake in the face, he nearly fell off.

"What was that for!?"

"You just had to say that I have a crush on Souji."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm a sucker for people falling love." Fu gestured them to be quiet as they watched the Sand Siblings. It's only been a few minutes and they already killed Team Shigure. They watched as Gaara threatened his own siblings.

"What's wrong with him?' Drake asked.

"It's the burden of being a Jinchuriki, he's given up on humanity and only wants to survive. Like how I was before I met you guys." Fu explained. They soon see Gaara looking up in the branches.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Temari asked.

"I thought I heard something." Gaara answered. The three tried their best to remain quiet until they see Gaara shrugging the suspicion off. The Sand Siblings soon move off with the others behind their tail.

"I wonder what Decade and Kabuto are doing." Drake wondered. Unknown to them a silver mechanical Hercules beetle was watching them before flying away.

* * *

Kabuto and Decade soon see Team 7 fighting a genin already.

"Should we help?" Decade asked.

"No, we won't intervene yet. Remember, we're here for Orochimaru. The assignment stated to oversee the exams but if possible capture Orochimaru." Kabuto explained and Decade nodded. They soon watched and followed despite everything that was happening.

An hour has passed and so far Natsumi managed to tap into Kyuubi's chakra but only for it to be sealed and was rendered unconscious. They watched Sasuke using the Fire Style: Dragon's Breath Jutsu. Shiore screamed in pain as the attack killed him or at least…seemingly.

Sasuke and Sakura let their guard down and to their surprise they see Shiore still alive but a part of his face peeled off revealing a demonic yellow eye.

"It's him, now should we go?" Decade asked. He did told the others of Orochimaru's plan and his intentions with Sasuke. Before Kabuto responded, Orochimaru already bit Sasuke's neck.

Just as he was about to leave, Decade and Kabuto fired their guns at him. The two got down and Sakura was shocked.

"Kabuto! And-."

"A passing-through Kamen Rider, that's all you need to know. Get your friends out of here, we'll take care of him." Decade said. Sakura wanted to protest but she didn't have any option. She took Sasuke and went off for Natsumi. Orochimaru smiled.

"So ZECT finally found me after all these years? How is Kagami doing?" Kabuto and Decade were surprised.

"How do you know ZECT?" Kabuto asked.

"Let me show you." Orochimaru soon revealed a Rider Brace much to their surprise. Soon a flying bronze mechanical centaurus beetle appeared and flew on to it. Orochimaru gave a sinister smile and soon muttered a familiar word.

"Henshin."

He soon turned the Zecter upward.

"**HENSHIN!"**

Orochimaru was soon donned by bronze hexagons which became armor. His armor looked exactly like Caucasus but was bronze. His helmet looked exactly like Kabuto's but the eyes were green and the horn was sharper, had ridges, and was curved. This was Kamen Rider Ketaros.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!"**

"To be honest, I had no idea you guys would come for me until a certain golden Rider told me." Ketaros explained.

"Caucasus…" Decade muttered. Ketaros nodded and chuckled.

"It's been years since I used this armor so let's see if I at least remembered the basics." Ketaros soon got his gun and turned it to a kunai. Kabuto got his kunai while Decade got his sword.

"We have to be careful, Kabuto. Ketaros is a Dark Rider, no mercy." Decade warned.

"To someone like him, that's a first priority." Kabuto and Decade jumped and charged at Ketaros.

* * *

**AN: Like my Decade viewers, I bet you all didn't see this coming. How did Orochimaru get the Ketaros Zecter? Where did the Hercus Zecter come from and who is its partner? These answers will come in due time. Now just leave your questions or comments in the reviews or private messages.**

**Peter Kim: As much I want to focus on bashing, I also want to focus on the plot of this story. So please forgive me if I don't really focus on bashing others, alright? Souji and the others have a job to do.**

**Ok, I'm done, goodnight.**


	5. Souji's Resolution

**AN: Alright guys, it's time I gave you guys Souji's perspective during the latest chapter of Decade. This will also be the end of Chunin Exam Arc and I've decided to make the story SoujixAyano. Now, ShowTime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Code Geass, or Kamen Rider. The only thing I do own is Nihlus and any other OC, if mentioned.

* * *

Chapter 5: Souji's Resolution

Decade and Kabuto charged at Ketaros. Ketaros soon pressed the button on the side of his belt.

"Clock Up."

"**CLOCK UP!"**

Ketaros seemingly vanished but when Decade and Kabuto landed they felt several slashes to the chest. Decade got his card and Kabuto got on his button.

"Clock Up!"

"**CLOCK UP!"**

"**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

Kabuto and Decade see Ketaros below them. Kabuto and Decade jumped off the branch and proceeded to attack. Ketaros was defending himself against Decade and Kabuto. Surprisingly Ketaros was just as good as Kabuto when it came to fighting. When Decade tried to attack him from the rear, Ketaros flipped him over and stomped on his stomach. While down Decade quickly transformed his sword into a gun and fired. Ketaros stumbled back before Decade got a card and placed it in his Driver.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Decade fired rapid shots as Ketaros and soon Kabuto joined Decade as he transformed his kunai into a gun. Keitaros didn't groan in pain but instead he chuckled.

"Caucasus told me how skillful you are but seeing this…only the more joy I'll have in killing you." Ketaros chuckled. He jumped and charged. Kabuto quickly turned his gun into a kunai, pushed Decade out of the way, and his kunai collided with Ketaros's.

"This is the real you isn't…Yamato!"

"So, you actually remembered me, Tendou. Well let's see if you've improved over the years." Ketaros said before kicking Kabuto to Decade. The two stood up and glared at Ketaros, ready for more action.

* * *

**(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

**As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next shows Kabuto in Rider Form arrives being aurrounded by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.**

**{Kimi ga negau koto nara. Subete genjitsu ni naru darou. Erabareshi mono naraba.} Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Souji, Shiro, and Ayano walking in different paths. The next is a meteor crashing in a forest.**

**{Bousou wo hajimeteru.} The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by an abandoned tower. **

**{Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahou. Jikan ga nai.} Scene shows Souji on his bike, getting off, and walking away. We soon see Ayano and Shiro on their bikes as well.**

**{Moving Fast. Kokoro mo. Tokei hashirase.} Natsumi looks at her old family picture. Ayano plays around with her sword with the Sasword Zecter on her shoulder. Shiro is practicing his aim with the Drake Zecter watching. Souji and Kabuto Masked Form pass through each other. The same with Shiro and Drake Masked Form and with Ayano and Sasword Masked Form.**

**{Ashita no sono saki e} Souji, Shiro, and Ayano were standing back to back with their respective Rider forms. A child Natsumi offers her arm to a child Naruto on the floor while Naruto just stares at her.**

**{Kimi no tonan tatakau tabi. Umarekawaru. Nani Mieru. Speed koeteku motion.} Kabuto uses Cast Off and transform into his Rider Form. He shows off his clock up as he ran past the frozen explosions. **

**{Ittai jibun negai. Dare no tsuyosa. Shinjirareru.} Natsumi begins to cry then noticed green slime dropping from the ceiling. Ayano and Shiro stopped what they're doing as they noticed Souji in front of them. **

**{Kousoku no vision minogasu-na. Tsuite koreru nara.} Kabuto start fighting in Clock Up along with Drake and Sasword. The three Riders stand side by side as the screen is covered up by insect wings and soon the logo.**

* * *

"You know him, Souji?" Decade asked.

"It's long story, one that even the others except me know."

"Other Riders? I can't wait to meet them." Ketaros said.

"Like hell, we'll let you get near them!" Kabuto exclaimed. Kabuto and Decade got into defensive positions.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

All three Riders faced each other. Just then a burst of fire appeared and consumed Keitaros but when the flame faded away Ketaros was still standing and unaffected by it.

"Surely, I taught you better than that, Anko." Just then Anko appeared with her kunai in her hand.

"Orochimaru!" Ketaros turned and looked at her.

"As much as I would like to catch up with Kabuto over there, I got what I came for."

"**CLOCK UP!"**

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

Kabuto and Decade sees Anko on the floor groaning in pain with Ketaros standing over her. Ketaros looked at them before Anko was completely out.

"Like her, we'll be seeing each other soon, Tendou." Ketaros said before getting his gun and shooting at the floor. When the smoke was gone he vanished.

"He got away." Kabuto stated. Decade looked at him.

"Souji, how do you know him?" Kabuto turned to Decade.

"At the studio, I'll explain everything there're with the others." Kabuto and Decade soon checked on Anko.

"She'll live. Orochimaru must've activated her mark."

"I see. We should leave."

"You're sure?" Kabuto nodded.

"Orochimaru already bit Uchiha, there's no there's no other reason that he would stay here." Kabuto explained.

"You're sure? You don't want to check on Team 7?"

"They'll live." Kabuto coldly stated. To Decade, this was obviously not a subject to talk about with Souji especially regarding his sister. Decade understood and nodded.

"What about her?"

"She'll be fine as well." Decade nodded before the two of them left.

(Meanwhile in another part of the forest)

"This is starting to feel like we've been here for a long time." Drake quietly whispered. Sasword and Fu just stared at him.

"It's only been past an hour." Sasword pointed out.

"I wonder what Kabuto and Decade are doing." Fu wondered slightly out loud.

"I'm sure they're fine by now." Drake answered. Soon the three see the Sand Siblings finishing up. The three left via Clock Up and arrived in the studio before going back into their civilian forms. They find Nihlus, Souji, and the Kabuto Zecter there and all three appeared to be troubled by something.

They soon started to explain their encounter with Orochimaru, his Zecter, and that Souji knew him in the past. To say that they were surprised was a big understatement.

"You knew about him!?" Shiro demanded. Ayano was trying to calm him down.

"Shiro, I'm sure that Souji has his reasons, right?" Souji nodded.

"Well, we're waiting." The Sasword Zecter said.

"During my first few years in ZECT before I met you guys, I wasn't the only Kamen Rider present. Kamen Rider Ketaros, a.k.a. Yuji Yamato. I've had few assignments with him and he was one my superior officers." Souji explained. Soon it was Kabuto Zecter's turn to talk.

"But there was something off about him. We just couldn't tell what. I tried to talk to Ketaros Zecter about him but every time he would just deny it. I wonder what he has to gain from that. Yamato and Ketaros Zecter were the ones that showed us the ropes of being a Rider." Soon Souji was up.

"However, during one assignment…"

* * *

_(Three years ago)_

_Kabuto was seeing the village burning. He was trying to get every civilian out as best he could but he couldn't get at least a majority. Not even the guards or mercenaries there didn't even stood a chance against the Worms. They came so prepared…it was as if someone tipped them off. Kabuto tried his best to reach any civilian despite the fires. But he also saw too many bodies of men, women, and even children. _

_By the time he already got as many as he can, he noticed Yamato missing. Kabuto went back via Clock Up and searched. While searching he gets cornered by Geophilid Worm, Formicaalubus Worm, and several Early Salis Worms. He soon notices Ketaros in front of and behind the Worms and the Worms didn't do anything to him. When Kabuto looked at him, he pieced two and two together._

"_Yamato, you told them our plan?" Ketaros laughed._

"_What can I say? These Worms gave me a deal that I just couldn't refuse. Also think of this as my resignation to ZECT." Ketaros explained._

"_So, the loyal soldier who does what he's told was an act all along? I knew something was wrong from the moment I first met you." Ketaros laughed._

"_My time in ZECT was just a means to an end. You're a smart kid, Tendou, but not smart enough. Looks like your 'Path of Heaven' ends here. I'll be sure to give your grandmother my condolences some time later." Ketaros soon began to walk away. "Kill him." He commanded as he walked away. Kabuto was soon fighting all those Worms and couldn't get a good chance to use his Clock Up. He soon hears Ketaros laughing._

"_I will find you, Yamato! I swear it!" Kabuto swore while fighting more Worms._

* * *

"Soon after that I finally got a chance to use my Clock Up." Souji explained. "I swore from that day that I would find Yamato and bring him in for what he did. I even lead the investigation but nothing turned up and the investigation was dismissed. The way Orochimaru was fighting in the armor was when I realized that he and Yamato were one and the same."

"Souji…" Ayano quietly said.

"It's why I didn't tell you guys about him. I was too ashamed of him that I just didn't want to bring him up."

"How many in that village were killed?" Fu asked.

"It was a big village. Over a hundred and fifty villagers." Kabuto Zecter said. "And out of that number, only twenty survived." Everyone was shocked at the death toll.

"You did what you had to do, man." Shiro said.

"Doesn't make me feel any better." Souji answered as he got up. "I'll be in my room. Nihlus, if what you say is true then the preliminaries should begin tomorrow. We'll watch and intervene, if necessary." Souji said before heading to the back. Kabuto Zecter soon started to fly.

"I'm going to get some fresh air to clear my senses." Kabuto Zecter said before he flew out of the window. It didn't take long for everyone to tell something was wrong with the two of them.

"I'll go check on him." Ayano volunteered as she went to the back.

"We'll find Kabuto Zecter and see if he's alright." Sasword Zecter said before he and the Drake Zecter left. Shiro soon got up.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head. This is just…wow." Shiro said before walking out.

Souji was now in his room, sitting on his bed, thinking about his time when Orochimaru was with ZECT as Yamato. He also remembered the village he was in when Orochimaru (as Yamato) betrayed him and ZECT. He thought of the friends he made there and how he found most of their bodies.

"_I promised that I would help them…" _Souji thought. He soon sees Ayano coming in.

"Ayano, what can do you need?" Ayano knelt and looked at him worryingly. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"I think it's the other way around." Ayano replied.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, Souji. Please, you've helped each of us before, let me help you this time." Souji looked at Ayano and their gaze met. To Souji, Ayano seemed a bit different to him this time as if she wasn't his friend but something closer than that. Souji decided to let his feelings out.

"It's just that…everything from my past just comes back to me." Souji said. Ayano placed her arms around his neck and pulled his face towards her chest. Souji didn't know but he started tearing up.

"It's alright, it's alright. I'm here for you just like everyone else is. No matter how many times you're pulled down to the past, we'll pull you up to the future." Ayano reassured Souji as she rested her head on top of his. The two shared this moment for what seemed to be a long time.

* * *

(Outside)

Kabuto Zecter was on the roof looking out on the village. He soon sees the other Zecters joining him.

"Hey Kabuto Zecter, are you alright?" Drake Zecter asked.

"Not really."

"Aw c'mon, so you and Souji made one mistake, it happens."

"But this mistake cost us nearly an entire village."

"Better than a whole village." Sasword Zecter said. Drake Zecter nodded.

"Yeah, but it wasn't your fault. How were you supposed to know that you two would be betrayed?" Kabuto Zecter was silent until the other two went up close to him.

"Don't worry about it; if neither you nor Souji focus on Ketaros now then we're all screwed. So right now you two to focus." Sasword Zecter said. Kabuto Zecter was silent before nodding.

"You guys are right, we need to focus on now." The other two nodded knowing Kabuto Zecter is calm.

* * *

(The next day)

Nihlus, Souji, Ayano, Shiro, and Fu were all watching the preliminaries from the rails. Souji was wearing a white hat and sunglasses so people would recognize him. Ayano was making sure that Natsumi or Minato didn't see her and was making sure her face was out of range. So far all the matches were going just as Nihlus said they would. They see the genin that Orochimaru was disguised as.

"Should we go for him?" Nihlus asked. Souji shook his head.

"If we do then we'll be caught. We have to wait for the appropriate time." Nihlus nodded and continued watching. When Natsumi was fighting Kiba, Nihlus seemed to notice that Souji looked interested in the fight. It's almost as if he cared about what happens to her.

"_**Kit, are you worried about her?" **_Kyuubi asked.

"_Maybe a little. I was confused when I saw her gifts in her trash. Is it possible that she changed?" _Souji replied.

"_**It is possible but we cannot allow her to jeopardize the mission."**_

"_Agreed, have you sensed Shukaku?"_

"_**I did but I'm not really getting a good reading on him but his partner seems…troubled."**_

"_I know, we need to keep a closer eye on him. Along with the Uchiha since he now has the Cursed Seal."_

About a few hours later, Sasuke, Natsumi, Shino, the Sand Siblings, Shikamaru, Neji, and Dosu all made it to the finals. The others tried to leave and were successful in not getting any unwanted attention. Once they exited the main building, the Zecters soon joined them.

"Where were you guys?" Shiro asked.

"Let's just say that we had to get some…special seats." Drake Zecter answered. Everyone decided to just leave it at that.

"So we have one month before the finals begin, what are we going to do?" Fu asked.

"For now, it's Orochimaru and Caucasus's turn. All we can do is remain incognito and prepare for the worst." Souji answered.

"This is going to be a long month." Nihlus replied.

* * *

During the whole month, Souji and the others, especially Fu, became closer to Nihlus. The four Riders were training for the big day during the finals. Ayano and Shiro have been keeping their eyes on Souji, hoping he won't be depressed, especially Ayano. Soon the day of the finals came and Souji, Shiro, Ayano, and Fu were watching. Nihlus couldn't come because if Yakushi does use the Temple of Nirvana technique then he wouldn't be able to repel it.

The four were watching and were prepared for anything while the Zecters were watching from above looking for any suspicious activity. They were watching Sasuke fighting Gaara and then things start kicking off just like Nihlus said they would. The four repelled the technique's effect before watching Gaara being taken away with Sasuke pursuing them. They also see Orochimaru, as the Kazekage, taking Minato hostage.

The Zecters came to them and watched Natsumi, Sakura, Shikamaru, and a dog going after Sasuke.

"Guys, go after them. The Kabuto Zecter, you and I will take care of Orochimaru."

"Won't you need help?" Ayano asked.

"Nihlus will probably be here soon. Don't worry." Souji said. Ayano reluctantly nodded before she got her Sasword Yavier and Shiro with the Drake Grip. Their Zecters went in place.

"Henshin!"

"**HENSHIN!"**

The two transformed before using Cast Off.

"**CAST OFF!"**

"**CHANGE SCORPION!"**

"**CHANGE DRAGONFLY!"**

Sasword, Drake, and Fu soon left. Kabuto Zecter flew into Souji's hand before he inserted him into the belt.

"Henshin!"

"**HENSHIN!"**

Souji soon transformed into Kabuto. Kabuto quickly pulled the horn on his Zecter.

"**CAST OFF!"**

"**CHANGE BEETLE."**

Kabuto soon used Clock Up and went to where Orochimaru was.

"Ah, Tendou, let's make this even shall we. Ketaros Zecter!" Ketaros Zecter flew by.

"Right, let's make this quick we're on a tight schedule." It said before he flew onto Orochimaru's Rider Brace.

"Henshin!"

"**HENSHIN!"**

"**CHANGE BEETLE!"**

To Minato's surprise, Orochimaru soon transformed into Ketaros. Kabuto gripped his kunai ready to fight.

* * *

Sasuke was jumping tree to tree trying to pursue Gaara. However, while jumping his face was met with a fist. He fell off and a figure fell too. When he fell, Caucasus landed in front of him. Caucasus was looking at his blue rose while Sasuke got up.

"Who are you!?" Sasuke demanded. Caucasus didn't answer him but continued to look at his blue rose. "Are you with them!?" Caucasus remained silent. Sasuke growled knowing that he won't get any answer.

"_It doesn't matter, I won't let him stop me. What's the worst he can do to me?" _

Sasuske activated his Sharingan and charged. Caucasus threw his blue rose and the next second Caucasus was now behind Sasuke. Caucasus was looking at his blue rose like before and Sasuke looked at his chest. His chest was bleeding from a deep cut across the chest.

"But…I didn't…do anything yet." Sasuke remarked before getting on his knees with an expression of shock. He was also shocked because his Sharingan didn't catch anything; just one second there and somewhere else the next. Caucasus looked behind.

"Be fortunate that I didn't kill you. My…associate still has plans for you. Otherwise, that cut would've killed you immediately." Just then the dog, Natsumi, and Sakura arrived.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke was now on his hands now feeling weaker.

"Sakura, Natsumi, be careful…he has…a secret weapon." Sasuke said before collapsing on the floor. Natsumi looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, Pakkun, get Sasuke out of here. I'll try to hold this guy as long as I can." Natsumi said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. Natsumi nodded.

"I'll try to meet up with you guys soon."Saukra picked Sasuke up and carried him over her back.

"Just be careful, kid." Pakun said be he and Sakura left. Natsumi faced Caucasus with her kunai while he just laughed.

"Do you have a death wish? Very well, I'll paint my rose with your blood." Caucasus said. But before he could hit the Clock Up button he felt several slashes and shots.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

Natsumi sees Drake and Saswrod appeared in front of her. Fu decided to help Shikamaru out a few feet ago.

"You guys!" Caucasus soon looked at the two.

"So you're still alive, Sasword? No matter, after I take care of you two I'm going after Tendou." Natsumi stepped forward.

"I won't let you go near Nii-san!"

"Nii-san? I see, it appears that Tendou is more interesting than I thought."

"Get of here, we'll take care of him." Drake said but Natsumi shook her head.

"I can't, not when I know that he's after Ni-san."

"Oh really? Considering you two have different last names, you must've not cared for him at some point." Caucasus pointed out. "Why would you want to protect him now?" he asked as he got out his axe.

"I'll admit, I did stupid things in the past, some that I won't forgive myself for. When he left it struck me in the heart. I realized that I never accepted him as my brother before and I want to start now. I want to make up to my brother for everything." Natsumi explained. Drake and Sasword were surprised to hear that but Caucasus just scoffed.

"Enough with the melodrama, time to finish-." Before he could finish a blue mechanical stag beetle appeared and dropped something in Natsumi's hands while it slashed at Caucasus.

"Gatack Zecter!" Drake and Sasword called out.

"Gatack Zecter?" Gatack Zecter soon went to her.

"No time to explain just put the belt on." Gatack Zecter said. Natsumi nodded and did what she's told. The belt was exactly like Souji's. Gatack Zecter soon flew into the slot.

"**HENSHIN!"**

Blue hexagons soon formed on Natsumi until there was nothing left but armor.

She was now soon donned in blue armor that covered his body. Shoulder mounted guns were part of it while her face had large red eyes with horns resembling a stag beetle's pinchers. Her chest was box-like with blue trim and cylindrical sections ran down her arms. This was Kamen Rider Gatack.

"Whoa." Gatack said while looking at her new armor. Drake and Sasword were impressed while Caucasus was the opposite.

"No matter. I can still kill you." Caucasus soon charged but Gatack ducked and kicked him in the back. Gatack soon fired her shoulder mounted guns while Drake with gun at Caucasus and Sasword slashed him in the back.

"Payback for last time." Sasword said before kicking Caucasus. Drake soon looked at Gatack.

"You should probably go to your other form. It'll make things easier."

"How do I do that?" Drake looked at her Zecter.

"See the pincers? Just pull them." Gatack looked down and did what he said.

"**CAST OFF!"**

Drake and Sasword got down when her armor pieces flew. Caucasus, however, was hit by some of them.

Her guns were completely gone. What was on her box-like shoulder pads now looked like short blades styled after stag beetle mandibles. Her chest plate was styled after a beetle abdomen and her arms were clear of the cylindrical sections. Her head had the same silver mouthguard and the red eyes were now larger. On the sides of her head two horns rose to the sides. They were styled after stag beetle mandibles. This was Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form.

"**CHANGE STAG BEETLE!"**

Gatack felt that she could move a whole lot faster now. Caucasus soon growled and hit the Clock Up button.

"**CLOCK UP!"**

Soon Drake and Sasword did the same thing.

"**CLOCK UP!"**

Gatack remembered when she first saw her brother use Clock Up. She soon found the button and pressed it.

"**CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

Gatack soon see Sasword and Drake fighting Caucasus. Gatack drew her swords out and charged. She joined Sasword as the two girls here trying to strike at Caucasus. Their weapons soon clashed together. Drake shot Caucasus in the back and the two girls slashed through his chest.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

Drake looked at Caucasus and at Gatack.

"Hey newbie, how about you finish this?"

"How?" Sasword looked at Gatack's Zecter.

"Press the button on it three times, push the pincers and pull it back." Gatack nodded. And did what she said.

"**ONE. TWO. THREE." **She soon pushed the pincers to their original position and pulled them back.

"**RIDER KICK!"**

When that was announced she remembered her brother doing it and knew what this meant. Energy traveled up to Gatack's helmet and soon to her leg. As Caucasus was getting up, he was greeted by a flying side kick to the face by Gatack. Caucasus flew but landed in his hooded civilian form.

He started to get up.

"Don't even think that you've won! Merely a small setback, I even ensured that Gaara will use Shukaku's power."

"How!?" Drake demanded. Caucasus laughed a little bit.

"Dark Riders can get anything through mere intimidation." Caucasus explained before another Kamen Rider appeared.

He had a black bodysuit, a blue shark–themed helmet, with a sea–blue whale themed shoulder design and has a few markings on his hands and a red wolf-fish boots that has spikes all over its boot. He also wields a harpoon known as Deepest Harpoon which it serves as his primary weapon. And on his waist was a belt that had three medals in the middle in a triangular position. This was Kamen Rider Poseidon.

"Is it done?" Caucasus asked.

"Too easy." Poseidon replied before looking at the three. "Should I take care of them?" Caucasus shook his head before hearing a roar and they all see Shukaku.

"We've done our job let's leave." Poseidon nodded before the two of them left through a Gray Mirror. Fu soon arrived.

"Looks like we have a problem." Drake said.

* * *

(A few minutes ago back in the village)

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

Nine holographic cards appeared in front of Decade. Decade aimed and fired. The blast was becoming more and more powerful with each card that it went through. When the blast collided with the barrier, it exploded. When the smoke cleared the barrier was gone and it blew the team that summoned it away. The ANBU soon went to Minato.

"Lord Hokage, we have to get you out of here!" The leader explained.

"But-!" Before Minato could finish Kabuto knocked him out.

"Get him somewhere safe." The ANBU leader reluctantly nodded, picked up Minato, and left along with the others. Decade soon joined Kabuto.

"Where are the others?"

"Chasing Gaara." Kabuto answered. Decade nodded and both Riders got their weapons. Keitaros grunted.

"I might not be able to kill the Fourth Hokage but at least I can still get Sasuke." Keitaros said.

"What makes you think that?"

"I have insurance. But, either way, your path ends here."

"Obaa-chan said this, 'Every path is endless'." Kabuto said. Ketaros just scoffed before charging with his kunai. Both Decade and Kabuto dodged before Decade charged first. When Decade clashed his weapon with Ketaros, Ketaros punched him in the gut with his free hand before slashing him. Kabuto jumped from behind and attempted to strike but Ketaros disappeared and reappeared behind Kabuto. He grabbed Kabuto and attempted to use him as a meat shield but Kabuto flipped him over before trying to stab him.

Keitaros rolled out of the way and got up. Decade was behind Keitaros while Kabuto was in front of them. The two charged and Ketaros stepped to the side and his kunai clashed with both of their weapons. Ketaros soon pushed them back and quickly got on his Zecter turned it and put it back into its original position.

"**RIDER BEAT!"**

Energy went to Ketaros's helmet then back to his kunai, which was now glowing, he striked Kabuto and Decade. When Decade and Kabuto got on the floor they turned back into Nihlus and Souji. Ketaros laughed.

"Well Tendou, it appears you are still as weak as I remembered! You're still underneath me even as a Rider!" Ketaros said as he laughed. Nihlus got up with an angry look on his face.

"You're wrong!"

**(Play Kamen Rider Decade OST- Track 5 – Parallel World)**

"Oh?"

"This man bore his past to give others a bright future; to give others like Gaara an experience that they never had." Nihlus started. Souji and Kabuto Zecter looked shocked at what Nihlus is saying before regaining their composure.

"Oh then why he would do that? Especially to abominations like Jinchuriki."

"It's how he walks the Path of Heaven! Despite everything that happened to him, he will continue to walk it the way he's always been; forward and helping those who went through the hell that he had! This man is stronger than anyone else here. You're just someone who fears death enough that you would do anything to gain immortality." Nihlus soon looked at Souji before helping him up. "Besides, his grandmother knows everything." Souji smiled and nodded.

His grandmother taught him better than this. She taught him about his path and that he should be concerned with walking on it rather than the past. Souji wasn't going to let his grandmother's words become meaningless and decided to put the past behind them rather than in front of him.

"Shut up!" Ketaros yelled before glaring at Nihlus. "Kisama! Who are you!?" Nihlus smiled as he placed on his Decadriver and got his card and showed it. The Kabuto Zecter flew and landed in Souji's hand.

**(End Kamen Rider Decade OST-Track 5-Parallel World)**

"Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da. Oboeteoke!" The two looked at each other before nodding.

"Henshin!" The two yelled together.

**(Play Kamen Rider Decade OST – Track 2 – Decade)**

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

"**HENSHIN!"**

The two transformed into their respective Rider forms. Kabuto quickly pulled the horn on this Zecter.

"Cast Off!"

"**CAST OFF!"**

Kabuto's armor pieces flew and some of them hit Ketaros. The horn soon reached the visor.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!"**

The two charged at Ketaros who is just getting up. Decade landed the first slash while Kabuto jumped off him and landed a second slash onto Ketaros. Ketaros soon got his gun and attempted to fire but the two rolled out of the way before firing their own guns. Just as Ketaros was getting up, Kabuto attempted to stab him with his kunai only for it to be blocked.

"How can you be this strong!?" Ketaros demanded.

"It's because I am the one who walks the Path of Heaven and you're beneath me just like the past." Kabuto replied before Ketaros pushed him off.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!"**

Ketaros looks to see Decade charging with a powerful side kick which soon propelled him across the roof. Ketaros soon transformed back to Orochimaru. Orochimaru took breaths as he was getting up.

**(End Kamen Rider Decade OST- Track 2- Decade)**

"You…You may have stopped me but you can never stop Shukaku." Orochimaru said before using a gas bomb to escape. Decade and Kabuto soon heard demonic roars before seeing Shukaku, the One-Tailed Demon.

"As long as I continue to walk the Path of Heaven, Gaara will find peace." Kabuto said. Decade nodded before the two used their Clock Up abilities to race to Shukaku's location. When they arrived they see Fu and all the Riders…even Gatack. Gatack looked at Kabuto.

"Nii-san?" Kabuto was slightly surprised by Gatack's female voice.

"That voice. Natsumi?" Gatack nodded. Decade looked at the others.

"It's a long story." Drake answered but Sasword intervened.

"One that we can discuss later but right now we have bigger things to worry about." She said pointing at Shukaku. Decade nodded but before they said anything else Decade's Ride Booker opened and ejected three cards. Decade looked at them and sees that the Kabuto cards were unsealed.

"I think I have a solution. I just hope this works." Decade said before placing one of the cards in his Driver.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: K-K-KABUTO!"**

Decade then placed his hand on Kabuto's shoulder.

"Souji, this might tickle a bit." This caused everyone to be confused.

"What?" Kabuto asked before Decade patted his back. When he did Kabuto transformed into a giant version of his Zecter. Everyone was surprised that he transformed. Zecter Kabuto soon flew and burrowed through Shukaku.

"What is that?" Fu asked.

"This…is me and Souji's combined power!" Decade answered. Zecter Kabuto soon burrowed through the head revealing a sleeping Gaara. Zecter Kabuto transformed back into Kabuto.

"Everyone, leave. Let me and Decade handle this." Kabuto instructed and everyone did as he instructed. Decade and Kabuto looked to see the damaged Shukaku roaring.

"Since Natsumi's a Rider, you aren't worried about her?" Kabuto pointed to the sun.

"Despite how many stops the past makes, I will always keep moving forward."

"I guess that's why you walk the Path of Heaven." Decade said before placing one last card in his Driver.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KABUTO!"**

Kabuto transformed again and rammed into Gaara. Gaara was not at the horn and Zecter Kabuto went through the sand but Kabuto came out first. When he landed, he started pushing is buttons.

"**ONE. TWO. THREE." **He soon pulled the horn.

"**RIDER KICK!" **

As Gaara was falling Kabuto and Decade were now in Clock Up. Decade soon got into his respective kick before the two of them collided their kicks with Gaara before getting out of Clock Up.

Gaara was bleeding and was heavily injured but was alive. Kabuto and Decade transformed back into Souji and Nihlus and the rest of the Riders soon de-henshined. Souji walked up to Gaara, who soon wakes up. Souji knelt and Gaara was silent but he spoke after a few seconds.

"Why…Why didn't you kill me?"

"Obaa-chan said this, 'Loneliness is the worst emotion to have. It's a fate even worse than being with the devil.' I know this is true because most of us, including me, have experienced that."

"But why do this for strangers?" Gaara asked.

"Because we acknowledge each other starting from that, we soon connect, and save each other from that hell. Overtime, we dedicate ourselves to protect each other and persevere through any obstacle. Everyone deserves a chance at that even you." Gaara's expression turned to shock but he soon moved his head towards the sky and remembered his mother's words. Soon Temari and Kankuro land.

"If you hurt him-." Kankuro stated but Gaara stopped.

"Don't fight them." Gaara said leaving his siblings surprised. "Let's stop." Kankuro and Temari looked at him and were chocked by his weakened state.

"Okay." Gaara looked at Souji.

"Can you help me?" Souji nodded and started to carry Gaara by the shoulder. Nihlus silently took a picture of this while Souji was walking over to them.

"I never got your name." Gaara said.

"Souji Tendou." He answered. He soon gave Gaara to Kankuro.

"Souji, will we meet again?" Souji smiled.

"Obaa-chan said this, 'The world is a huge amount of possibilities, if you focus on one then it will come true.' Just believe that we will and it will come true."

"I see. Thank you, Souji." Gaara said before his siblings carried him away.

"Hey Souji, what you said about loneliness. Was that from your grandmother?" Shiro asked. Souji shook his head.

"Those were my words." Souji answered.

* * *

While jumping from tree to tree Gaara decided to speak.

"Kankuro. Temari. I'm sorry." Gaara said. The siblings were shocked by the change in personality but shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it." But unknown to them a silver mechanical Hercules beetle was following them.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes Souji, Ayano, Shiro, and Fu were about to leave but Souji notices Fu's worried face.

"Do you want to go with him?" Souji asked and Fu looked at him with slight surprise.

"Are you sure?" Souji nodded.

"He must mean a lot to you so go with him besides you're safer with him than with us." Souji said.

"We'll miss you but you deserve a chance at happiness and Nihlus looks like he can do it." Ayano said. Shiro nodded.

"Yeah, actually we talked about it. He said he would be open towards the idea." Fu looked at all three of them before giving them a group hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Fu said.

"Obaa-chan said this, 'A bond is a deep connection that can never be broken. Even if apart, heart and heart are still connected.' We'll miss you but we won't forget you." The others agreed. Fu soon went into the other position and into the studio.

A few minutes after walking past the gate Kyuubi told Souji that he doesn't sense Nanabi anymore meaning Fu is gone from this world.

"You know, the Akatsuki are going to have questions about this and will want answers."

"They're not getting it from us. I don't sell out my friends."

"Wow Souji, you're in a better mood now." Ayano observed. Souji looked at her and smiled.

"Let's just say that Nihlus taught me a few things." Souji explained and in Ayano's mind she was thankful for that. Souji soon stopped. "Natsumi, I know you're there." Just then Natsumi jumped out of the trees with Gatack Zecter next to her.

"Nii-san."

Souji looked at everyone.

"Everyone, I want to talk with her…alone." Shiro, Ayano, and the rest of the Zecters all left. Soon Souji and Natsumi were facing each other ready to begin their conversation.

* * *

**AN: I would've gotten this out much earlier but I had to deal with a few things. Anyways please follow or favorite this story or any of my others. Also, leave your reviews, comments, or questions in the reviews or messages and I will get to you when I can. Also I referred to Kabuto by his last name so no one can be confused.**

**Peter Kim: First, I'm not implying that I would make Sasuke a Rider but Souji and the others need opposition and Sasuke can fill that position. I'm just saying, that's all. Next, to answer your question about Dai-Shocker, you're going to have to read my Decade story soon to figure that out. Not this one.**

**Guest: No or at least not yet. (*wink*)**

**Ok, I'm done. Goodnight.**


	6. Thieves, Reunions, and Downtime

**AN: Alright, guys, I'm back with a whole new chapter on Kabuto to make up for all that lost time. Just bear with me that I could be a little rusty. But hey, practice makes perfect, right? Now, ShowTime!**

Dislcaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or anything from Code Geass.

* * *

Chapter 6: Thieves, Reunions, and Downtime

Orochimaru was in a nearby cave resting from his defeat. He soon sees Caucasus, in his civilian form, coming out of a Gray Mirror with a black robe. Caucasus handed it to him.

"It's yours. Dark Decade approves of you." Caucasus said as Orochimaru places it on. "Welcome to the Dark Riders."

"You know, if it wasn't for me biting Sasuke, I would've refused your request but I want payback for Tendou interfering with my plans."

"Relax, Tendou will get what's coming to him and Sasuke will come for you. Everything will be taken care of." Orochimaru growled a little bit.

"I hope you're right." He soon sees Caucasus leaving the cave. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to seek the Akatsuki foe help. I have information they want and they'll be desperate to need it." Caucasus said.

"Be careful, some are really dangerous." Caucasus looked back.

"I know what I'm doing." Caucasus said before leaving.

* * *

**(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

**As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next shows Kabuto in Rider Form arrives being aurrounded by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.**

**{Kimi ga negau koto nara. Subete genjitsu ni naru darou. Erabareshi mono naraba.} Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Souji, Shiro, and Ayano walking in different paths. The next is a meteor crashing in a forest.**

**{Bousou wo hajimeteru.} The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by an abandoned tower. **

**{Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahou. Jikan ga nai.} Scene shows Souji on his bike, getting off, and walking away. We soon see Ayano and Shiro on their bikes as well.**

**{Moving Fast. Kokoro mo. Tokei hashirase.} Natsumi looks at her old family picture. Ayano plays around with her sword with the Sasword Zecter on her shoulder. Shiro is practicing his aim with the Drake Zecter watching. Souji and Kabuto Masked Form pass through each other. The same with Shiro and Drake Masked Form and with Ayano and Sasword Masked Form.**

**{Ashita no sono saki e} Souji, Shiro, and Ayano were standing back to back with their respective Rider forms. A child Natsumi offers her arm to a child Naruto on the floor while Naruto just stares at her.**

**{Kimi no tonan tatakau tabi. Umarekawaru. Nani Mieru. Speed koeteku motion.} Kabuto uses Cast Off and transform into his Rider Form. He shows off his clock up as he ran past the frozen explosions. **

**{Ittai jibun negai. Dare no tsuyosa. Shinjirareru.} Natsumi begins to cry then noticed green slime dropping from the ceiling. Ayano and Shiro stopped what they're doing as they noticed Souji in front of them. **

**{Kousoku no vision minogasu-na. Tsuite koreru nara.} Kabuto start fighting in Clock Up along with Drake and Sasword. The three Riders stand side by side as the screen is covered up by insect wings and soon the logo.**

* * *

The two twins stared at each other for a few moments until Natsumi decided to break the silence first.

"Nii-san, I'm so sorry…for everything." Natsumi began with a guilty look on her face. "About our childhood, about I and our parents didn't do anything for you…about everything. I'm so sorry." Natsumi said while trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. Souji just stared at her with a blank expression.

"What do you want me to say? That it wasn't your fault or something like that?" Souji asked. Natsumi didn't answer. "Because I won't, you literally done nothing to help me. You just ignored my existence while everyone pampers you like some prize." This causes Natsumi to cry. "But I'm not mad at you any longer for what happened in the past." Natsumi looked at him.

"Then what?"

"I'm mad because you won't let it go." Souji answered.

"But I-." Natsumi was then interrupted when Souji placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's done is done. You can't undo what's been done but what you can do is move on and set it right." Souji said as he let go. Natsumi wiped her tears and smiled.

"I don't know how." Natsumi said.

"I know where you could start. Follow me." Souji said but he soon stopped and looked at her. "I might be nice to you now but the day I acknowledge you as my sister is a long way."

"What about as a friend?" Natsumi asked. Souji thought about it.

"I can't say but I could sense possibilities." Souji said as he and Natsumi went to the others. "She's coming with us to the rendezvous point." The others nodded. The Kabuto and Gatack Zecter went back to their respective partner.

"What happened?" They both asked.

"Just a talk." Souji said. The others thought it was probably best not to say anything but were confused as to why he would bring her to the rendezvous point. They soon stopped when they see a small house. "We're here." Souji knocked on the door. Soon an old lady came to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Obaa-chan." The woman's eyes widened and had a huge smile around her face.

"Souji! Kabuto Zecter!" Hikari hugged Souji while the Kabuto Zecter flew around her while chirping. "It's so good to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual, Obaa-chan." Souji said with a smile.

"It's been too long, Tendou." Kabuto Zecter said as he landed on Hikari's shoulder.

"It's good to see you, too. Kagami said you would be here but I'm happy regardless." She then looks at everyone. "Are these the comrades you've mentioned in your letters?" She soon looks at Ayano. "Is she your girlfriend?" The two immediately blushed after that.

"No!" Both of them exclaimed. Everyone else chuckled.

"Of course, my apologies, dear."

"Anyway, most of them are." Souji answered while gesturing towards Natsumi. Hikari recognized her despite the age.

"Why is she here? I thought you said that you didn't want anything to do with your former family."

"I know what I said, Obaa-chan. But, it's like what you said, 'The past can only be dealt with in the future'. Right now, I have dealt with it but she hasn't." Souji said. "I was hoping you could point her in the right direction."

"I see while I speak with her you guys should speak to Kagami. He's in the kitchen." Gatack Zecter got a little excited.

"Hiroto's here!?" Gatack Zecter exclaimed before flying inside.

"Hiroto was Gatack Zecter's last partner." Shiro explained to Natsumi, making her nod. Everyone went inside and Natsumi, Hikari, and Kabuto Zecter went to a separate room while everyone else went into the kitchen. They see Hiroto, Gatack Zecter, and a young girl with light skin, purple eyes, and long blond hair. She was also wearing a blue uniform.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Hiroto said. Gatack Zecter nodded.

"You bet we do! It's been five years since you sent me away and you don't look that old." Hiroto chuckled.

"I guess." He soon noticed everyone sitting down. "You're here, good. Everyone, you remember my assistant, Leila."

Leila Malkal was a very high ranking person in a huge village but she and her noble family were exiled due to a hostile takeover in the village. Soon after her parents died, Hiroto took her in as his assistant in ZECT.

"It's good to see you, everyone." Leila greeted.

"It's a pleasure as always, Leila." Shiro said. Leila smirked a little.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Mr. Kazuma." Leila said. It was Shiro's turn to smirk.

"As charming as ever." Shiro commented.

"Where's your friend?" Hiroto asked, noticing Fu was not among the group.

"We left her with a friend." Ayano answered.

"Alright, anyways, I've heard about what happened during the exams. Sounds like our suspicions were right."

"That's not all. Orochimaru and Yamato is the same person. I saw him transform into Keitaros."

"What!? Are you certain!?" Hiroto asked. Souji nodded.

"I recognize him and his fighting style anywhere."

"God. Is there anything else that happened?" The Three Riders then told him and Leila everything. About Caucasus, Decade, everything even the part about Shukaku. To say that they were surprise was one huge understatement.

"That sounds unbelievable." Leila remarked.

"That sounds like one hell of assignment that I've given you." Hiroto remarked.

"We would hardly believe it ourselves. We could show you our video recording if you like." The Drake Zecter offered.

"We're good. Anyways, I have some bad news about our organization." Hiroto said.

"What happened?" Ayano asked.

"We were robbed." Hiroto said.

"By who!?"

"We don't know. Whoever this thief was he was really good. The only evidence we have is this card that he left behind." Leila got the card and gave it to the Three Riders. It was had had blue lining and a blue symbol that somewhat resembles Decade's. It only said, 'Better luck next time.'

"What did this thief stole?" Souji asked.

"A Rider Belt and some plans for a new Zecter."

"What kind of Zecter?" Sasword Zecter asked.

"That actually depends how it's built. But let's just say that this Zecter is…special."

"You think he'll try to build to become a Rider?" Souji asked. Hiroto shook his head.

"It'd be impossible because it needs one component that's really rare."

"That would be?"

"Sorry, Souji, but I can't tell you even if it I wanted to if the wrong people knew then…I'd rather not think about it."

"Ok, then. What's our assignment?" Souji asked.

"Yeah about that. We're still trying to piece together this theft so until everything is worked out you all have some downtime.

"What?"

"We do have an assignment for you but given the theft and the recent events during your previous assignment. A little R&R does sound like an appropriate idea." Leila explained with Hiroto nodding.

"I guess we deserve a little break." The Drake Zecter said.

"Yeah, given what happened I say break could be a good idea." Sasword Zecter said, agreeing with his friend. By then Kabuto Zecter arrived on the scene.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

"In short, we told them what happened, a thief broken into ZECT, and we get a little vacation for ourselves."

"Wait, what was that part about a thief?"

"I'll explain later." Souji said. "So how was Natsumi's and Obaa-chan's talk?"

"Let's just say things are a little clearer for Natsumi now." Souji chuckled a little.

"Obaa-chan always has a way of doing that." Souji mused. He then had a serious face on. "Ayano, Shiro, Leila, Zecters, can I speak to Hiroto about something? Alone." The others looked at Souji in surprise before deciding to comply with his wishes. Souji and Hiroto were now all alone in the room.

"What did you want to talk about, Souji?"

"It's about the new Gatack, Natsumi." Hiroto's eyes widened.

"Your sister?" Souji nodded.

"I request that despite Natsumi being a Rider…she can't join ZECT." Souji requested.

"What? But Souji, we need as many Riders as we can get especially with increase of Worms lately."

"I know but still this life…it isn't suited for her. I know that it isn't my decision whether she could be a Rider or not but she has her own path while we walk our own."

"So you do care about your sister?"

"I don't acknowledge her as my sister but this is for her own good. She isn't suited for this lifestyle it could break her." Souji said.

"Alright, I'll do what you say but what about Gatack Zecter? He doesn't like being held in."

"I'm sure you could work something with him. After all, you were his partner so you should know him best." Hiroto thought about it.

"I don't like this, Souji. I really don't but we'll do this your way. Just be sure to find a way to make up for it."

"You won't regret this, Kagami. I promise that I will make sure to compensate for this."

"Yeah, I wonder how far that'll go." Hiroto wondered. He soon sees Souji leaving the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air."

"Well if you see Gatack Zecter or Leila then tell them I want to speak with them." Souji nodded as he went out. He is soon greeted by everyone else.

"What happened?" Ayano asked.

"Just a little talk. Gatack Zecter, Leila, Hiroto wants a word with both of you." The two nodded before heading in.

"So are you fine with Natsumi being a Rider?" Shiro asked.

"It's not my choice." Souji said.

"Yeah, but you do have an opinion don't you?" Souji nodded.

"Personally, I don't think Natsumi should be a Rider. It's a lifestyle not suited for and given the kind of work she does. Unless she wants to desert she'd have to deal with Konoha and ZECT."

"Aw, you care about her." Shiro said before Souji stared at him with a glare.

"Do you care about her?" Ayano asked.

"Maybe a little." Souji said. He had a somewhat different opinion for her but he still refuses to acknowledge her as family. He soon got up.

"Where are you going?" Ayano asked.

"I'm going for a walk." Souji said with the Kabuto Zecter behind him. Ayano soon stopped him.

"You mind if I and Sasword Zecter join you?" Ayano asked with a slight blush on her cheek. Souji had a slight blush too but got rid of it.

"I don't mind." The four soon went in the forest. Natsumi gets out and sits next to Shiro.

"How long have you been there?" Shiro asked.

"Nearly the whole time."

"He might not admit it but your brother was just thinking about your safety."

"Still, being a Rider is what's going to help me understand him."

"You really miss you brother?" Drake Zecter asked.

"Hikari helped me realize my feelings. Chasing him blindly and just apologizing isn't going to help. What I can do is understand him and hopefully he might do the same."

"Interesting point." Shiro commented. Natsumi then grew a little curious since this was one of her brother's friends.

"So how did you become a Rider?"

"He inherited me from his father who was my previous partner." Drake Zecter began.

"I became a mercenary soon after that. Taking various jobs as a Rider." Shiro explained.

"But what led you to Nii-san or ZECT?" Natsumi was aware of ZECT from what Gatack Zecter told her after they met.

"Believe it or not but Souji saved me the first time we met."

"Really?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, it all started on this one job that I refused to do…"

* * *

_(Two years ago)_

_Shiro was in a field meeting his contact after a job._

"_You refused to kill him!?" The contact said with anger in his eyes._

"_Look, you said he was a dangerous criminal and all I found was a homeless man begging for his life. I had enough of just blindingly following orders. I'm done with that."Shiro said in frustration._

_His job was to take care of a highly dangerous criminal but what he found was the opposite. For months, Shiro was doing extortion jobs, racketeering, and sometimes assassinations. He only did it for some money but now it was too much. His father didn't give him the Drake Zecter for him to live like this._

"_I knew it was idiotic of me to give you: a human, this simple job!"_

"_Human?" Shiro asked as the man transformed into the Sepultura Worm. Soon his bodyguards transformed into Worms._

"_Worms! I thought I detected something off about you guys."_

"_These are the monsters my old man fought?"_

"_Yeah, quick transform!" Drake Zecter said. Just as Shiro got the Drake Grip out, the Sepultura Worm knocked him aside making him drop the Drake Grip. The other Worms soon started pushing him around and beating him while Drake Zecter was trying to fly out of their grasp._

"_**You've picked the wrong contract, Rider!" **__The Sepultura Worm said but right before he could finish him a mechanical red rhinoceros beetle appeared and slashed at them and the other Worms with his horn._

"_We were right they are here! Souji!" Souji steps out of the woods with his belt on._

"_Obaa-chan said this, 'Chase two birds, and you catch two birds.' Kabuto Zecter!" _

"_Right, let's do this." Kabuto Zecter said as he flew into his partner's hand._

"_Henshin!" _

_Souji placed the Zecter in his belt._

"_**HENSHIN!"**_

_Souji was surrounded by hexagons until he transformed into Kabuto Masked Form. Shiro and Drake Zecter stared at them in surprise._

"_Another Rider?" Drake Zecter questioned. Kabuto pulled his gun out and charged while shooting. He transformed his gun into an axe and slashed all the Worms that were surrounding Shiro. He helped him up and picked up the Drake Grip. Kabuto offered it to him._

"_I could use some help."Shiro grabbed it with a smile._

"_Don't worry, besides I have a score to settle with these guys anyway. Drake Zecter!" Shiro called as he raised the Drake Grip._

"_Time for some payback." Drake Zecter said as he latched himself on the grip._

"_Henshin!"_

"_**HENSHIN!"**_

_Shiro transformed into Drake and shot some Worms that were heading to Kabuto from behind. The two stood back to back as the Worms surrounded them. They were a whole lot of them. Whoever Shiro's contact was, he was very well known among the Worms. _

"_Think you could handle this many?" Kabuto asked._

"_Well…might be a little tough if one more shows up."_

"_And, that will be the one I take care of." _

"_So you're fighting with me then?" Drake asked. Instead of an answer the two Riders proceeded to fighting. The battle was long but Drake and Kabuto managed to keep it together and survived. _

_The only Worm left was the Sepultura Worm. He gazed at them._

"_**Damn you Riders!" **__He said before using Clock Up and slashing at them. Kabuto and Drake went to their switches._

"_Cast Off!" They both announced._

"_**CAST OFF!"**_

_Their armor pieces flew which some hit the Worm._

"_**CHANGE BEETLE!"**_

"_**CHANGE DRAGONFLY!"**_

_The two soon went for their Clock Up buttons._

"_Clock Up!"_

"_**CLOCK UP!"**_

_(In Clock Up)_

_Kabuto and Drake were holding their best against the Worm. While Kabuto's kunai was locked in with the Worm's pincer he also blocked Drake's shots with his shield. The Worm shook Kabuto off him and charged for Drake in which Drake rolled out of the way. The Worm roared while Drake and Kabuto were figuring out what to do._

"_If you have any suggestions, I'll take them."_

"_Just one, cover me." Drake nodded while he ran and continued shooting at him. The Worm was using its shield to defend himself. Kabuto sees an opening and ran. Kabuto soon grabbed onto the Worm who was struggling to get him off._

"_What are you-?"_

"_Just shoot him now! I can't hold him forever!"_

"_What about you?" Drake asked._

"_Just do it!" Drake nodded and got his gun ready. He soon pulled the ring._

"_Rider Shooting."_

"_**RIDER SHOOTING!" **_

_Drake fired at the shot was coming at them. Kabuto let go and slashed at the Worm quickly before jumping out of the way. The Worm soon exploded once he collided with the shot._

"_**CLOCK OVER!"**_

_(Out of Clock Up)_

_Kabuto and Drake transformed back into Souji and Shiro._

"_Thanks, uhhhh…"_

"_Souji Tendou and I've been looking for you, Shiro Kazuma."_

"_If it's a job then forget it. I'm done playing mercenary who keeps doing wrong. Thanks for the save though." Shiro started walking away._

"_What about doing more good? There's a lot of Worms." This caught Shiro's attention._

"_There are more monsters?"Souji nodded._

"_Usually there aren't that many Worms and some live peacefully in coexistence but something is wrong. They're more hostile now. The organization I work for could use your help." Souji said. Shiro faced Drake Zecter._

"_Think I should go for it?"_

"_It will be nice to do some actually good. And we don't have that much to lose."_

"_Alright, Tendou, you got a deal." Shiro said._

* * *

"Wow, Nii-san is really smart." Natsumi said.

"If it wasn't for him I don't know where I or Drake Zecter would be." Shiro said. "Also hearing that you want to understand your brother instead of apologizing must meant that his grandmother must've spoken a lot to you."

"Something like that, I'm actually grateful for her. If it wasn't for her or Kabuto Zecter I don't think Nii-san could be here today as the person he is."

"Don't say it like that; your brother is one tough guy." Drake Zecter answered. Leila soon came out of the door.

"Natsumi, Kagami would like a word with you." Natsumi went in while Leila looks at Shiro. "What did you two talk about?"

"She was curious about her brother. Speaking of which, where is he?"

* * *

(Somewhere not too far)

"So you care about her?" Souji nodded.

"Only a little besides you know what this life can be like. It's too dangerous besides she has work cut out for her in Konoha." Souji explained.

"You know, Souji, I must admit I thought you would be more angry or upset about the situation."

"I would've been if it wasn't for Nihlus. He taught me that I should let go of the past and focus on what I do now."

"He had a way with words." Kabuto Zecter commented.

"I'm kind of grateful for that." Ayano said. Souji looks at her. "You're always so carefree and to see you like that was…" Souji placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry I'm better now. I won't focus on my past anymore, I'll focus on the present and future with you." Souji said.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Ayano held out her pinky. "Huh?"

"I know this kind of silly but when I was young my grandfather also did these pinky promises-." Before she could finish she felt Souji's pinky locked in with her.

"Say no more, I understand." Souji said. Ayano blushed a little but got rid of it.

"Let me ask you again: you promise?"

"Yeah, I do." Soon the two disconnected their pinkies and looked at their Zecters.

"You're not saying anything about this, right?" Ayano asked.

"My audio processors are sealed." Sasword Zecter said.

"Yeah, whatever happens here stays here." Kabuto Zecter said.

"Good."

"Besides, you love birds need to keep your secrets after all." Souji and Ayano blushed but defended themselves.

"We're not like that!" The two of them said.

"Ok, I was just joking." Kabuto Zecter said.

"Too soon." Sasword Zecter replied. The four decided to presume their walk until they reached upon a small camp site. From where they could see they see a young man. He was around their age, brown spiky hair, brown eyes, and wearing a leather jacket with black pants and boots.

"Should we leave?"

"Yeah maybe we should." Souji said but before they leave they see him opening a bag. They couldn't believe when they see a scroll and ZECT Rider Belt. "The thief!" Souji remarked quietly.

"Now this makes a suitable treasure." The man said as held the belt. He soon placed it down and looked at the plans. "I can't wait to see if this works." Souji, who had enough of this, decided to confront him

"You're the one that stole property of ZECT. You should give it back." Souji said as he got his belt on thinking he might be a Worm. The man placed the belt and the scroll back in the bag and looked at Souji and Ayano.

"Yeah…I don't see that happening." He said as he faced them. Ayano's eyes widened as she recognized that face.

"It can't be! You're-!" The man looked at her for a few seconds before he shook his head.

"Sorry, Ayano, but I'm not your Ryo." Ryo said. "I'm just…passing-through." He said as he pulled a strange black gun with blue and yellow highlights.

He got a card out and loaded it into his gun.

"**KAMEN RIDE!"**

He pointed it in the air.

"Henshin!"

He soon fired.

"**DIEND!"**

His gun launched a holographic logo in the air while a blue, green, and red armor silhouette move around him. A few seconds later the silhouettes merged with him and the holographic logo transformed into blue bars which went into his head turning his visor and a majority of his suit cyan.

His suit resembled Decade's except it was cyan, had some gold parts, a different chest plate, a belt that had his logo and a completely different helmet. This was Kamen Rider DiEnd.

"I see. You're not a Worm but, like Decade, you're a Kamen Rider that travels to other worlds."

"Pretty much, which is why I transformed. Also since you mentioned the newbie I'm guessing he was here. I can't wait to meet him." DiEnd said.

"But this doesn't change the fact that you're a thief and we're taking those materials back. Kabuto Zecter!"

"Right." Kabuto Zecter said as he flew into his partner's hand.

"Henshin!" Souji placed the Zecter in his belt.

"**HENSHIN!"**

Souji transformed into Kabuto and looked at Ayano.

"Are you going to transform too?" Ayano snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. Seeing that this was a completely different version of Ryo there was no holding back.

She got her sword in one hand and the Sasword Zecter landed in her other.

"Henshin!" She placed the Zecter in her sword.

"**HENSHIN!"**

Ayano transformed into Sasword and DiEnd looks at them.

"So you're Kabuto, huh?" DiEnd looks at Sasword. "And you're a Rider as well? That kind of reminds me of my Ayano except she would kill me on sight but enough of that." He soon looked at Kabuto and Sasword in combat positions. "Two on one, huh? Let's even the odds a little bit." DiEnd soon got a card and loaded into his gun.

"**KAMEN RIDE: BLADE!"**

He soon fired and three armor silhouettes moved until they merged together making Kamen Rider Blade. Blade withdrew his sword and charged at Sasword, who began defending herself. DiEnd loaded another card.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

The Diendriver soon had cyan silhouettes and when DiEnd fired it so did the silhouettes. Kabuto's armor managed to hold a majority of the damage but he still felt some of it. Kabuto charged with his axe in which DiEnd dodged most of his attempts. DiEnd also managed to hit Kabuto a couple of times with his driver.

Kabuto then managed to grab DiEnd and punch him a few times. He soon managed the pull the horn of his Zecter.

"Cast Off!"

"**CAST OFF!"**

Kabuto's armor flew off. Some were flying towards DiEnd but he shot them out of his way. Kabuto's horn reached his visor.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!"**

Kabuto reach for his button.

"Clock Up!"

"**CLOCK UP!"**

DiEnd felt several slashed to his armor. He just then realized something.

"Sorry, but I stole that treasure fair and square." DiEnd got a card and placed it in his gun.

"**KAMEN RIDE: HERCUS!"**

Hercus spawned from the three armor silhouettes.

"Stop him." DiEnd ordered. Hercus nodded.

"Clock Up!"

"**CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up)

Hercus sees Kabuto about to go for the bag but stops him when he shot at him. Kabuto recognizes him before Hercus charged at him with his axe. Kabuto defended himself with his kunai. Kabuto kicked Hercus off but Hercus quickly regained his composure before getting into a defensive position.

(Out of Clock Up)

With no enemies left in his path DiEnd went for the bag but as he picked it up it was shot off his hand. DiEnd looked to see Drake holding his gun in Rider Form. Meanwhile Sasword, who was still fighting Blade, noticed him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasword asked as she kicked Blade away.

"You guys took too long, I got curious, and the next I know I see Kabuto fighting this guy who I presume is the thief."

"Thief is such a harsh word, I prefer the term 'treasure hunter'." DiEnd said before shooting at Drake. Drake took cover behind the trees.

Sasword deflected another hit from Blade. She soon used her Blood Vessels to trap Blade. She soon charged while Blade used a lot of effort to grab a Rouze Card and scanned it.

"**METAL!"**

Blade's body became coated in quicksilver so when Sasword's sword hit Blade she stumbled back and Blood Vessels let him go. Blade used this opportunity to charge and slashed at her a couple of times.

Sasword got up and pushed in the tail of her Zecter.

"Cast Off!"

"**CAST OFF!"**

Sasword's armor flew off with some of it hitting Blade. She went into her Rider form.

"**CHANGE SCORPION!" **

Sasword soon pressed the button the on the side of her belt.

"Clock Up!"

"**CLOCK UP!"**

Sasword disappeared and slashed at Blade several times in the Clock Up dimension. Blade got up with a new Rouze Card and scanned it.

"**MACH!"**

(In Clock Up)

Sasword was surprised to see Blade moving at her speed now but continued fighting him. Their swords clashed and Sasword pushed Blade against a tree. When she was about to slice Blade moved out of the way and her sword got stuck into a tree.

Blade got two cards and scanned them.

**"KICK!"**

"**THUNDER!"**

Blade was soon charged with energy as two big holographic versions of his cards went into him.

"**LIGHTNING BLAST!"**

Blade stabbed his sword and jumped high in the air with a side kick position. His leg was charging with lightning and Sasword got her sword out. She quickly pulled out and pushed in the tail of her Zecter.

"Rider Slash!"

"**RIDER SLASH!"**

Sasword charged her sword as Blade was coming for. Their attacks collided leaving a massive explosion. And out of the explosion Sasword was standing as the victor.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

Sasword sees Drake and DiEnd were having their own gunfight. It wasn't until Sasword broke up the fight when she locked her sword against DiEnd's gun.

"I have to admit, you fight just like my Ayano." DiEnd said.

"And you said that she would kill you on sight. What happened there?"

"That's actually a long story." DiEnd said as he kicked Sasword away from him. Drake helped her up.

"You okay?" Sasword nodded.

"Time to finish this." DiEnd said as he got a yellow card out and loaded it in his driver.

(In Clock Up)

Kabuto and Hercus were continuing their battle and so far it could be anyone's fight. Hercus jumped and was about to strike until Gatack appeared, jumped over Kabuto, and slashed at Hercus. Gatack landed in front of Kabuto and looked at him.

"Nii-san."

"Natsumi, what are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later but right now looks you need help."

"Alright but don't get in my way" Kabuto warned. Gatack nodded as the two got into combat stances.

Gatack withdrew her swords and the two began fighting. Hercus was having a hard time keeping up since the two Riders joined together. It wasn't until Gatack had an opening and slashed at him with Kabuto following suit.

Gatack was soon behind Hercus while Kabuto was in front of him. Kabuto and Gatack started pressing their buttons.

"**ONE. TWO. THREE."**

The pushed the horn and pincers of their Zecters.

"Rider Kick!" Both of them announced as they pulled back the horn and pincers of their Zecters.

"**RIDER KICK!" **Both of their Zecters announced.

Kabuto and Gatack both jumped in the air, in side kick positions, before colliding with Hercus. Kabuto and Gatack emerged from the explosion unharmed.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Out of Clock Up)

Kabuto and Gatack stared at each other until they heard a voice.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DIEND!"**

There were ten rings of cards in front of DiEnd. DiEnd aimed his gun and fired. The blast went through the rings and became more powerful. Kabuto and Gatack managed to reach their comrades and pulled them out before the blast reach them.

The shot destroyed multiple trees and cause a huge explosion. The four looked to see DiEnd holding the bag with a Gray Mirror behind him.

"Well, that was fun but I have to go. There's more treasure waiting for me outside this world. Ciao!" DiEnd said before he walked through it. The Gray Mirror soon disappeared. Everyone transformed back.

"Kagami is going to be pissed." Shiro said as he and the others got up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kabuto Zecter asked.

"Well, you and Ayano were gone for a long time and…" Gatack Zecter started.

"Kagami thought Worms ambushed you so we transformed and went in your direction through Clock Up." Natsumi finished.

"Next we see you and Ayano confronting that Ryo guys before he transformed. You could guess what happened from there." Shiro said.

"So who's Ryo?" Drake Zecter asked.

"Back in my village there were a few people who didn't discriminate against my family. One of them was Ryo Sayama, one of friends. I saw him die when the village was attacked by Worms." Ayano explained.

"That was a different Ryo. Like Nihlus, he's from a different world. He even admitted it." Sasword Zecter said.

'_Different world?'_ Natsumi wondered.

"So what do we do about him?" Shiro asked.

"He's out of our reach. He's Nihlus's problem now." Souji said before he began to walk away. "C'mon let's tell Kagami what happened." Everyone nodded as they followed him.

* * *

**AN: Alright guys, there's my newest chapter so I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review or ask me questions via the reviews or private messages. Also Ryo and Leila are from the Akito the Exiled OVA like Ayano in case you're wondering.**

**Dark13: You'll see TheBee really soon, I promise. Also those Zecters will make a debut but far from now.**

**Hated Guest: No wonder you're hated.**

**ZERO: You'll have to read much later for the first question.**

**Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


End file.
